


For So Long

by Jg22362236



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jg22362236/pseuds/Jg22362236
Summary: After Daryl saves Beth from Grady, she develops a bit of a crush on him. Now settled down in Alexandria, will she have the chance to turn her crush into something real. Daryl hasn't quite realized what Beth means to him until she accepts a date with Noah. Now what the hell's he supposed to do?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 163
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone... This a fun little story I started a while ago. I would really like to hear what you think and if you like it. Your reviews encourage my writing, so please review... They mean so much more than you realize. Thanks for reading and Enjoy. Please Review...

Beth sat on the cool concrete in her driveway her gaze sweeping down the street. It was nearing seven in the afternoon, Maggie and Glenn would be back anytime now. Dinner was finished and cooling on the stove waiting for them to sit as a family and share their meal, as they did every evening around this time.  


Daddy would be proud if he could see what they had created here in Alexandra, she thought glancing down the street.  


They'd had a long road in getting here. They'd suffered too much heartache along the way, but they had eventually reached a place that offered them a home and peace. This was the longest they'd been able to breathe, and rest without the fear of hordes and villains lurking in the shadows. Counting back over the weeks, she estimated it had been six months since they'd fought against Negan and come to an understanding that benefited them all.  


Twirling a stand of blonde hair around her finger, she pushed herself to her feet when she saw the red pickup turn the corner down the street. Her eyes squinted against the afternoon sun as it glared off of the shining metal headed in her direction. Heart pounding a chill raced down her spine as the vehicle drew closer.  


It'd been almost a year and half since Grady Memorial. A year and a half since they'd come to save her from the nightmare that had been her hell. Just the memory of it was enough to give her a shiver as a cool breeze sifted across her skin. She would never forget the sight of Daryl walking down the hall towards her. She could still feel his fingers on her waist as he escorted her out of the hospital. The look in his eyes when he'd first seen her… filled with relief and something she just couldn't put her finger on. Subconsciously, her fingers drifted over the spot on her forehead where his lips had pressed against her when she'd reached his side.

Every once in a while, she would see that same light in his eyes when he chanced to glance in her direction. The bond they'd formed after leaving the prison still existed between them, and the thought gave her a sense of peace and yeah, a little pride too. Not many people could get close to Daryl, just a few really. Carol and Rick for starters, yet somewhere along the way, the guard he carried around most people had started slipping when it came to her. The thought made the corner of her mouth tip with a slight smile as she remembered the cabin they'd set ablaze. She could swear she'd helped free his soul, even if it had been just a little.

Her gaze came back into focus as the pickup pulled into the drive across the street. He could have chosen any house in Alexandra, but for some reason he'd chosen the one directly across from the one she shared with Glenn and Maggie. She liked to think it was because he wanted to be close to her. In all honesty, he hadn't left her side for long since Grady. She knew he harbored some guilt over everything that had happened, but she never once blamed him. Not for one second.

Taking a deep breath, she nibbled the tip of her fingernail, her other arm wrapping around her trim waist as she waited for him to step out of the truck. When the metal creaked as he opened the heavy door, her heart picked up it's pace as he pushed out of the cab. Her pulse stuttered as he glanced in her direction, saying, "Y' jus' gonna stand there, or y' gonna come say hi."

Her chin tipped slightly as she considered his statement. This is how it was now. He'd say something a bit smart, and she would return with a sassy comment of her own. "Maybe I'm just enjoying the weather, ever think of that Mr. Dixon?"

"Hmmm," he replied as his ass rested against the truck as he shut the door. His gaze running her length as he considered her for a minute. Shrugging slightly, he gave a short nod. "Not for one second, Miss Greene."

A muscle in his cheek ticked as he watched the girl in front of him. Her cheeks were rosy, and her gaze shifted nervously for a minute. She was wearing her typical tank top and jeans, but there was something different about her he couldn't put his finger on. Her eyes were shining in a way he'd never seen them shine before, he decided.

Their whole dynamic had changed in the time they'd been here in Alexandra. He noticed the way she waited for him every afternoon, and little sassy byplay that now existed between them. He couldn't help the way his mouth tipped in response to her witty comeback, or his quick response. Even as she spoke her ridiculous comment about the damn weather, she crossed the street, a wide smile crossing her face as she came to stand in front of him.

"Y' eat yet?" He wanted to know. After everything they'd been through together, he couldn't help but look after her.

She shook her blonde head, saying, "Nah… I was waitin' on…"

He didn't let her finish, his hair dangling in his eyes as his gaze sifted over her pretty face. "Come on then… See what we can rustle up…  
"  


"Actually," she started, her nostrils flaring picking up his scent as he walked past her. "I kind'a have a date…"

Daryl's head whipped around so fast he thought he'd sprained his neck feeling the muscle pull. His dark blue eyes sought hers instantly, a grumble leaving his lips, "A date…"

He wasn't exactly sure why his whole chest seized up the way it did now. He felt like an elephant had landed its foot right on his ribcage. His eyelids dropped as a glare entered his eye. Who the fuck was she going on a date with? The thought of someone touching her, holding her hand, brushing the hair from her face… Well, it kind of pissed him off…

The sudden change in his demeanor must have been noticeable because she took a little step back. "Yeah… ah… Noah… He wanted… wanted…"

"I know what he wanted," Daryl all but growled, his temper starting to climb. He wasn't sure why the idea of Beth going on a date with someone bothered him so much. Noah was a good kid, close to her age… feeling a snarl building within him, he turned a way and headed for his front door. "Well, have fun on yer date…"

"Daryl," she called, as he pushed inside the house and shut the door without a backward glance. Grabbing the pack of smokes from the breast pocket of his flannel, he stopped inside the entryway, his attention going to the small window next to the door. Through the rectangle of glass, he watched Beth turn from his yard and slowly make her way back to her own house.

His teeth gritted as she crossed the street, his gaze roaming over her slight figure, her blonde hair flowing down her back. The long strands were nearly to her ass now… Instantly, he yanked his attention away from the curve of flesh that spoke of her womanhood. She certainly wasn't the same girl he'd met on the farm, or the one he'd escaped the prison with. Since they'd came to live in Alexandra, she had grown into a beautiful woman. A woman he had no business even looking at…

Date with fuckin' Noah… Kid wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the wall… Yet, tonight Noah just might get to touch the ass Daryl found his gaze returning to.

"Motherfucker…" Daryl turned away from the door, and stomped his way through to the kitchen, he ripped the fridge open and yanked a beer from the shelf. Twisting the cap off, he tossed the cap toward the trash, not caring that it bounced on the lip of the can and rolled across his floor. The floor Beth had mopped for him yesterday. "Goddam' it…"

After guiding her out of that hospital that should have been it between them. Yet even after delivering her back to her sister, he still felt this unwavering connection to her. Even with the unlikely bond they shared, he sure shouldn't be thinking about her in any type of way./>

Beth wasn't sure what had just happened… Since Daryl had saved her from the hospital, she couldn't deny the crush she had on the older man. She never expected that he might have more feelings for her other than their unlikely friendship. Now as she climbed up the stairs to her room to get ready for her date, she had to wonder, stopping mid-step, she turned to look out the window toward the house across the street.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's date with Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this for you all. I will be updating this story to explicit pretty soon. The budding relationship for Beth and Daryl is way too hot to keep PG too long. Thanks for reading and please review.

Daryl stood in the shadows of his porch watching Beth's house. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the two-story brick building since she'd told him she was going on a date with Noah. It was nearing nine and still Noah hadn't shown up for their 'date.' He grunted as he took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

If that boy stood her up…

What? What are you going to do about it? In a way, he found himself hoping Noah would find someone else to be interested in. Yet, the thought of her being let down by the kid they'd saved from Grady, left him feeling uneasy somehow. Daryl might not want her to go on a 'date' with the kid, but he sure as hell didn't want him standin' her up either.

Growing agitated by the confusing mess going on in his head, he muttered, "What the fuck do y' want then?"

He was just about to toss the cigarette aside and go into the house when he saw a dark figure heading up the street. Who the hell started a date at nine o'clock that's what he would like to know? Feeling like his insides were raging out of control, he found his teeth gritting as Noah came closer, turning at Beth's cobblestone walkway, and jogging up the front steps. The boy barely raised his hand to knock on the door, when it opened instantly, and she stepped out.

Her long blonde hair hung loose in long waves. A wide smile brightened her features as she greeted her 'date.' She changed her clothes since he'd last saw her, and she now wore a short sundress that barely reached her knees. And he also noticed the flimsy flipflops she wore on her feet.

His chest tightened uncomfortably as her fingers wound through Noah's as she threw a goodnight over her shoulder before exiting the house. He could swear her head turned in his direction as she quietly conversed with the kid, he was suddenly forming a huge dislike for. Ducking further into the shadows, he tried to evade the bright blue eyes pointed in his direction, relief filling him as her head turned away.

The kid could barely protect himself. How the hell would he ever be able to protect Beth if it came down to it? If she needed fed, would Noah cook her dinner? Would he be able to hunt for their supper if there weren't another choice? Not fucking likely…

What the hell did it really matter? So, she was going on a 'date' with Noah…

Why did he even give a shit? She was alive… Noah was alive… She had a right to date whoever the hell she wanted to? So, why did her going on a date at all, have a sour taste filling his mouth? Why did he find it hard to breathe all of a sudden? Seeing the way her gaze glinted up at her 'date' made him want to…. Want to… want to, what?

A feeling of vulnerability filled him. None of what was happening to him at the moment made any damn sense at all.

Running a hand through his hair, he waited until the couple disappeared down the street, before glancing toward Maggie's. Before he even knew what he was doing, he pushed free of the railing he'd been leaning against and headed down the steps. Seconds later he found himself knocking on the door to Beth's house, his breath coming quick in his chest as he saw Glenn coming to through the window.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Glenn wanted to know as he stepped out onto the porch. "We were just getting ready for bed."

Clearing his throat, Daryl suddenly found himself at a loss for words… He couldn't exactly just come out and ask where Beth and Noah had gone… Least without starting all sorts of questions that is. "Uh… Um I found Beth's sweater she left at my house yesterday… It's gettin' kind cold out… Thought she might need it…"

Glenn studied Daryl for a long minute before a chuckle left his mouth. "Well, um, Beth just left about two minutes ago… I'm sure you can give her the sweater in the morning. She was a bit preoccupied and I'm pretty sure she ain't missing it, man."

"Kind'a late fer her t' be goin' out," Daryl stated a little harsher than he'd intended. "Where'd she go?"

"She is almost twenty, and it's not like I can really stop her even if I wanted to," Glenn explained, his eyes growing wide as he contemplated Daryl, the man's surliness catching him by surprise. "Not real sure where she was heading… Had a date with Noah that's all I know."

Glenn endured Daryl's contempt, confusion filling him. He'd never seen Daryl so fidgety before. He wasn't blind by any means. He'd witnessed the bond Daryl and Beth shared after everything they'd went through together. He'd even noticed the way Beth looked at the man in front of him. After their traumatic experience, Beth had developed somewhat of a crush on him. He and Maggie had ribbed her about it on several occasions actually, and now, watching the way Daryl was acting… Well, it just kind of made a man wonder.  


Glenn's brow drew tight, "You alright? You look a bit pissed…"

Daryl gulped down some of the fury thickening his throat. "Jus' wouldn't be lettin' her go traipsin' around with jus' anyone… 'specially at night… Never know what the hell might happen."

Daryl felt good about his answer. Showed he cared about what happened to her without giving off too much. Right? He didn't sound at all jealous… He was sure about that.

"Look, man, if you want to go see what's going on, I think they might be heading to Carl's." Glenn chuckled as Daryl instantly turned toward the stairs. "Hey, Daryl…"

Glenn seemed to be filled with a certain amount of glee for whatever reason, Daryl noticed as he turned back to look at one of his best friends. "Yea'…"

"Try not to scare the shit outta Noah, he's a good kid," Glenn defended with a smile. "Even if he is out with Beth…"

Daryl would have asked him what he meant by that, but Glenn Rhee disappeared back into the house, and closed the door. He dug into his pocket and grabbed another smoke, lighting it as he walked swiftly to Rick's.

When they'd finally decided to make a home here in Alexandria, Rick, Daryl, Maggie, and Carol had decided it wise if they stay on opposite sides of the town, just in case anything went down they were covered from all angles.

That meant Rick's house was close to the front gates to their flourishing community, which also meant, he had to walk almost three blocks to get there. The thought put a burr in his back pocket, the last fuckin' thing he wanted to do tonight was go running around after Beth…

The irritation he'd experienced when he'd been stuck with her after the prison filled him, which was fucking weird, cause he hadn't been this agitated since the night at the cabin.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Carl wanted to know, as he went into the darkened living room. Dad and Michonne had went into their room about twenty minutes ago to give them 'privacy,' dad had said, before shutting the door behind him. Looking at Enid sitting on the edge of the recliner waiting for him to come sit with her. He had to admit, his dad had been right on the money, he could use some 'privacy' with the girl sifting through his CD's. "We collected all sorts of stuff on the last run. If you and Beth…"

Carl didn't get to finish his sentence a sharp rap coming from the front door. Alarmed by the unexpected knock, he grabbed his pistol from the entertainment stand, and went to see who was interrupting his date. Seeing Daryl waiting on the porch, he hurried to answer it. "Hey, what's up? We were just getting ready to watch a movie. Enid and Beth…"  


"Oh really," Daryl exclaimed walking into the house. "Kind'a feelin' like I might be in the mood fer a movie… What we watchin'?"

Daryl didn't wait for an invitation, heading to the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, and popped the cap before going back to the living room. He made a mental note to bring a beer back from his house for Rick tomorrow before he headed out.

Daryl didn't miss the look of surprise on Beth's face as he came into the room and sat heavily on the arm of the sofa next to her. The side of his thigh coming to rest a centimeter from the arm she had propped on the rest.

"Um…," Carl started, and broke off looking for the right words. Finally, unable to find the right way to say it, he just stated it point blank. "Daryl, we're kind of on a date."

"Hey man, that's cool," Daryl nodded without blinking. "Used t' tag along with Merle on all his dates… Used t' bein' the third wheel. In this case guess the fifth one."

Unsure about how to respond to Daryl's statement, Carl turned to the women, a look of disappointment filling his face. "You guys want to pick a movie, or do you want us to?"

"Wouldn't mind watchin' that Face/Off movie," Daryl interjected when the women remained silent, effectively cutting Noah off before he could respond.

A puzzled look filtered across Beth's face as she glanced up at him, her brow knotting as she contemplated him. "I think Carl was talking about us picking the movie… No one wants to watch Face/Off."

"And what y' wanna watch? Some girly movie I suppose," Daryl answered, recognizing the sass that entered her gaze.

"You do happen to notice that I am a woman," she countered, nudging his leg with a pointed elbow. "Sometimes I might even wanna act like it."

Daryl didn't reply to her comment, but his eyes never left hers. She was a woman alright… Something he hadn't really noticed until precisely three hours ago. That's why he now found himself rudely crashing Carl and Noah's 'date.' His intuitive senses noticed the way Noah now nervously fidgeted next to Beth. Then there was poor Carl glaring at him with enough irritation to blister the sun. He pretended to be oblivious to it however, leaning his back against the wall fully intending to stay the duration of their 'date.' Later he'd find a way to make it up to Carl, but for now, he wasn't moving.

While Beth found Daryl showing up out of the blue peculiar, she didn't read too much into it. "Noah, you want to pick something to watch?"

Noah barely nodded in response before leaving the sofa to look through the movies. He didn't spare her even a glance as he sorted through the stacks of movies on the entertainment stand. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he had the feeling something definitely was. Feeling awkward beyond reason, Noah glanced at Daryl sitting pretty close to Beth. If he wasn't mistaken the older man was staking an unspoken claim, and honestly, he wasn't ready to go head to head with Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a jealous and cranky Daryl, and I love a sassy Beth.  
> thanks for reading... Please review.  
> A/N: If there is anyone who would be interested in co-creating a story please let me know. I have never worked with a partner and the idea does interest me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's date with Noah continued with a very attentive Daryl present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone who took the time to share their thoughts. I loved reading every single comment, and they inspired me to make this particular chapter a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last two. Thanks for reading, and please review...

She needed to escape the insanity of the situation currently underfoot. The second Daryl had walked in wearing nothing more than a pair of blue jeans, and white wife beater her skin had heated up to an impossible temperature. What she wouldn’t give to let her fingers drift over the muscle on full display from his lack of sleeves. Every time he moved his arm the definition there was more pronounced. Then there was the way his jeans complimented his physique the material pressing against the muscles of his thighs. Beth had to force herself to redirect her attention to the screen instead of tracing every line of the man sitting at her feet. Buzzing in her ears started as she tried to ignore her body’s involuntary response to Daryl Dixon.

Beth smoothed the material of her floral skirt down around her knees. She didn’t think she could get any more uncomfortable then she was at this precise minute. Daryl had insisted on staying throughout her date with Noah. Being stuck between the man you were crushing on; and the guy you were trying to date was the definition of awkward. Now she was just trying to get through the next couple of hours until Noah would undoubtfully walk her home, and then decide to never see her again.

Daryl had left his perch on the arm of the sofa in favor of a spot directly at her feet. His arm was pressed against the bare portion of her calf, and there was this thrill that would shoot through her being every time he shifted, which by the way he seemed to know, and he kept bumping into her. The little flutters that beat against her stomach caused her to clench her teeth in response. Considering his head was right within reach, she felt her fingers curl as she fought the urge to comb through his hair. Daryl Dixon was driving her fucking crazy.

Then there was Noah sitting next to her on the sofa. Every time she chanced a glance in his direction, his comfort level deteriorated more and more. His entire body was stiff, and irritation was apparent on his face, his body tense. Carl sat glaring at Daryl for ruining his date, and poor Enid was probably the only one watching the movie.

Hoping to relieve some of the tension creeping throughout her body, she cleared her throat before standing. “I’m gonna go in and see if there’s any popcorn, pretzels or something. You want to come help me, Noah?”

Releasing a pent-up breath that caused her lungs to ache, she tossed a look over her shoulder at Noah, giving him the eye to follow her. He seemed to understand her intense gaze because he gave a quick nod.

“Sure,” he replied quickly taking the opportunity to come to his feet and follow her into the kitchen.

She could feel Daryl’s hot gaze trace over her before she disappeared around the corner. Going to the microwave next to the sliding doors of the deck outside, she looked around for any signs of the popcorn she sought. The sound of Noah approaching caused her attention to turn towards him. There was a questioning look in his eye, his brow slightly raised as he came to stand before her.

Daryl felt his skin prickle when Beth and Noah disappeared around the corner. Well, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t exactly keep an eye on their goings-on if they weren’t in sight. His dark lashes dropped, his gaze narrowing until he thought for sure the damn kitchen would ignite. 

He was completely aware that he was being the biggest dick right now. Problem was he seemed unable to stop himself. He was a fucking idiot… sitting here on the damn floor… Yet all he wanted to do was climb to his feet and go into that kitchen. Why? 

Was he jealous? Hell no, he wasn’t jealous… Right?

He was just looking out for the girl he’d had to save on more than one occasion, he decided with a mental shrug. No fucking big deal. Jus’ doin’ what he always did… Even while he pep talked himself, and started to feel good about breaking up this little get together, he paused as his thoughts shifted.

Moments ago, while Beth’s leg had pressed into his arm, there had been this undeniable feeling. What the fuck was that about? He was a man who didn’t like to be touched… by anyone… Her skin against his… Close enough to feel the reaction his touch caused her. Huh…

Stupidly, he glanced at his shoulder, the one that had been pressed against her soft skin. His gaze dropped into a glare as he stared at his own flesh as if it were the enemy. Even now, he could still feel her softness pressed into his bicep, the muscle flinching under the weight of his own scrutiny. 

Okay… So maybe he liked having her next to him. What was wrong with that? They’d spent days alone together. He’d saved her from Grady… What the fuck does any of this have to do with anything, he wondered as his attention slid back toward the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What’s going on here, Beth?” Noah wanted to know, his hand coming to rest along her lower back. “I thought we were supposed to be on a date. What’s Dixon doing here?”  


“I really have no idea,” she exclaimed, shaking her head. Unable to uphold his gaze, she redirected it toward the shelves overhead. Her cheeks went red as she contemplated that very question. Why was Daryl Dixon here? “I don’t know why he showed up…”

“He doesn’t seem like he’s in any hurry to leave either,” Noah whispered, coming to stand next to her. Lifting a curl from her shoulder, he let the silken strands of her hair fall through his fingers. “Is there something going on between you and Daryl, Beth?”

Up until this very second Beth never thought there was. The man had rescued her countless times throughout their journey, but he had never given her any indication he might feel something more for her. Yet the way he’d taken her news about her date this afternoon, and now, his unwavering presence, his arm pressed against hers, she wasn’t sure. This however wasn’t the place or the time to be speculating about Daryl Dixon’s feelings, or her own. The need to ease Noah’s concerns filled her, and she turned toward her longtime friend. 

Momentarily forgetting about the popcorn, Beth moved away from the microwave, her blue eyes meeting his finally. “I don’t really know what’s going on, Noah. As far as I know nothing is between Daryl and I.”

Noah was far from stupid. He’d lived through his share of bullshit over the last several years. His maturity reached far beyond his twenty-one years, and he could tell when a man was interested in a woman. Sometimes that man didn’t just come out and tell the woman he cared about, he wanted her for himself. Sometimes his attention was more subtle. Daryl Dixon wasn’t the type of man that would just come right out and tell a woman he wanted her. He was more the type to do crazy shit, like bum rush a hospital full of hostiles to save her. 

The woman standing before him wasn’t exactly the type of woman that would just directly tell a man she was interested either. She was the type that would clean his house, or weed his garden while he wasn’t home, and hope that maybe, just maybe he might notice her affection. Over the last six months, Beth had been doing this kind of stuff for Daryl, and Noah had hoped it was because she was grateful for all he’d done for her. Now, however, it started looking a little conspicuous.

His jaw set firm as his dark eyes studied her intently, his hand coming up to cup her chin, noticing the way her eyelashes fluttered from his touch. “I’m not so sure about that, Beth… There has been a lot between you, and apparently, Dixon has other ideas… even if he hasn’t said it.”

“Noah,” Beth interjected. “I… ah… if you are uncomfortable, we could just go for a walk or something. We don’t have to stay here…”

Beth didn’t know what the hell Daryl was doing… Not really. 

The last thing she wanted to do was put Noah in the middle of it. Tomorrow, on the other hand, she would definitely be putting some questions to Daryl, that was a promise, she determined.

Noah studied her for a long minute silence filling the kitchen “Yeah, I think I would like that…”

Daryl couldn’t take it for one more fucking second… this sitting here and not fucking knowing what was going on behind that fucking wall that had no give. He swore he could just rip it the fuck down with his bare teeth, his bicep staining with the force of his building temper. Pushing to his feet, he ignored the pain in his ass from sitting on the floor, as he headed to the kitchen. He was just passing the threshold when he heard Noah say, “Yeah, I think I would like that.”

Instantly a million images swarmed his brain. The muscle in his jaw ticked with annoyance when he saw Beth and Noah’s fingers laced together. Daryl stepped into the room, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. “You’d like what?”

The gruff sound of the redneck’s voice caused Beth to jerk back from Noah’s closeness. Her chin tilted defiantly, her lashes dropping into a glare as she answered, “We were just talking about taking a walk… It’s a nice night after all.”

Daryl’s gaze never left Noah. His razor-sharp stare cutting through the kid who’d been touching Beth. “A walk, huh… Good night fer it.”

“Yeah,” Beth stated, her shoulders setting as she grabbed Noah’s hand back up, fully intending to get him outta here before Daryl could make this situation any worse than it already was. “We’re gonna go for a walk…”

Her gaze met Daryl’s with a steely look as she pushed past him and stomped back into the living room. Without breaking eye contact, she pressed her lips together as her attitude reached a breaking point. “You and I are gonna talk tomorrow.”

Daryl’s face filled with shock at her statement. Obviously, he was not expecting to be called out by the blonde that was a head shorter then him, his eyes going wide. “Talk ‘bout what…”

His only answer was a growl coming from that tight little body, her skirt bouncing as she rushed into the living room. those ridiculous flipflops clopping as she passed him. The corner of his mouth lifted. There was nothing sexier than a pissed off Beth Greene.

Sexy? Where the fuck had that come from? As he contemplated this new development, Beth voice filled the living room stealing his attention. Her normal sweet voice coated with impatience.

“Carl, you wanna go for a walk with Noah and I?” Beth wanted to know, all but dragging Noah behind her.

Her frustration went through the roof when Carl shook his head, “Nah, Enid and I will stick around. Dad will lose his shit if I just take off without letting him know where we are.”

“Fine,” she stated turning her and her date toward the front door. “I will see ya tomorrow.”

As she pulled the front door open, Daryl instantly grunted to life, saying, “Hey, hold up… could use a walk myself…”

Noah stopped dead in his tracks as the three of them came to stand on Rick’s front porch. He waited for Daryl to shut the door firmly behind him before looking down at Beth. “You know what, Beth… I think I’ll just walk you home and call it a night. I’m not really feelin’ it right now, ya know.”

“If yer feelin’ under the weather, I’ll get her home,” Daryl stated resting his hip on the railing.

Noah gave a humorless chuckle, rolling his eyes, he pulled his hand out of Beth’s. “Oh, I bet you will.”

Noah didn’t wait for a response. After giving Beth a brief wave, he jogged down the stairs and headed around the house, disappearing in the night. Beth whipped around to face Daryl. “You want to tell me what that was all about?”

Crickets chirped filling the silence as she stared at the man who’d been her entire world while she’d been in that hospital. He was the only thing she thought about. Escaping and finding him, smelling the woodsy scent he carried on his skin like the finest cologne. Yet after he’d rescued her and their relationship hadn’t progressed between them, she’d chalked the whole thing up as a helpless crush.

After they’d reached Alexandria, she’d made it her personal mission to make sure he was taken care of. Daryl Dixon, while he was the backbone of this community, he wasn’t always great about taking care of himself. She’d spent her days cleaning for him, washing his clothes, making sure he came home to a hot meal, weeding his damn gardens, planting seeds. Even still six months now of peace and he hadn’t given her one clue that he might feel something more for her other than friendship.

On a whim she’d told him about her date with Noah, and suddenly he wouldn’t leave her side. Then Noah ditches her, and Daryl now rested there staring at her like he didn’t know what she was talking about.

When he remained silently staring back at her, she stamped her foot in response. Lifting a demanding blonde brow, her arms crossing over her chest. “Well…”

Daryl’s chin rose with a stubbornness she was all too familiar with. Glancing down to her feet, he pointed as he grunted, “How the fuck y’ gonna run in those?”

Taken aback by his remark, Beth shook her head to focus on his words. “What?”

“If’n we was attacked… how y’ gonna run in those,” Daryl wanted to know. “Don’t even get me started with what yer wearin’. Be pretty damn uncomfortable in that damn get up if’n y’ have t’ stay a night in the woods.”

Beth couldn’t believe her ears. Was he really giving her shit about her attire? “In case you hadn’t noticed, we are safe here, and have been. We’re trying to move on with a semi-normal life. And this dress happens to be beautiful.”

Daryl attention floated down the front of her dress, taking in the curves enhanced by the thin material, and decided the dresses beauty had very little to do with the material and everything to do with the woman under it. Refusing to acknowledge where his thoughts were taking him, he pushed it out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to review. Your words help my imagination. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the attention this story has received. All of you comments have been considered and appreciated. I love how detail some of these reviews have been. It helps me in my writing process to determine in which direction to take this story. Because of these comments, I have rewritten a few of the chapters without damaging the original context. So thanks to all those who read, review and kudos.
> 
> Please Review... :)

“This is what y’ call normal? We’re stuck in the middle of the end of the world, and yer runnin’ round like it’s fuckin’ Friday night. Goin’ on ‘dates.’” He asked, his voice rising with every word he spoke, his temper along with it. “Y’ might wanna watch how fast y’ answer the door, makes a man think yer a little too eager. Y’ know what I mean…”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Dixon?” Beth gritted her teeth as she hissed at him, “I did not look to eager…”

“Could'a fooled me, damn near ripped the door off the fuckin’ hinges,” he all but growled coming off the rail. “All smilin’ an’ shit…. Seemed pretty eager to me…”

“And how should I answer the door for a date, Daryl? Should I growl at ‘em until he runs away?” Beth spit out at him. “What the hell you doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be skinning something or… tracking… maybe killing some poor little creature. And you should keep your damn voice down before you wake Rick and Michonne up.”

“Don’t be tellin’ me how t’ talk, girl,” He stated his voice raising as he spoke, taking a few steps towards her. 

Beth wasn’t scared to go head to head with Daryl. Fiercely, she met his cool gaze. Most people couldn’t get away with talking to Daryl the way she was now… She was different though and she knew it. Lifting her chin with a glare, she said, “I will if I want… What you going to do about it?”

She didn’t wait for him to respond. Turning on her heel, she headed further into the silent neighborhood. Since everything had calmed down around here, everyone was trying to be as normal as absolutely possible, almost everyone going to bed to be up at the crack of dawn. While they were adjusting rather well here, there was still a long way to go. She really had no desire to wake everyone up arguing with Daryl.

“Y’ know you make me wanna pull my fuckin’ hair out, right?” His temper still on the rise, he followed her down the darkened street. “Chasin’ y’ all around in the middle of the fuckin’ night.”

“No one asked you to be chasin’ anything around in the middle of the night for your information. Was having a perfectly nice time with Noah until you came waltzing into Carl’s.”

“Noah? A date with Noah… who starts a date at nine o’clock anyways?” Daryl wanted to know. As much as he fought it, his eyes wandered down her slender form, locking on her hips that swung with every step she took, repeatedly straying to her ass. Heat started in his gut and swirled throughout the rest of his body. When his hands began to itch with the desire to grab a hold of her, he squished the urge, focusing on his anger instead of these weird ass urges. His fingers curled into tight fists to keep his hands to himself.

“Everyone goes out on dates around this time, Daryl… and what’s wrong with Noah?” Beth only made it a couple of houses down from Rick’s when what he said penetrated her scrambled thoughts. Nothing he was saying made any type of sense. He went from one ridiculous rant to the other, confusing the shit out of her. 

Beth’s arms folded around her waist. It was so dark out and creepy as hell. She actually hated walking alone at night, especially after being snatched up by Grady’s people. Heck, ever since Grady, she slept with a nightlight on, hating the idea of being alone in the dark. When she heard Daryl’s footsteps behind her, a sense of safety filled her, even as what he’d said earlier dawned on her. ‘Answering the door to fast.’ What? With this question playing in her head, she whirled around to face him, she nearly yelled, “Were you watching me?”

His eyes flinched ever so slightly when she confronted him. Trying to avoid the issue, he used his fingers to gesture for her to keep walking. “Y’ know a man’s gotta be up early in the mornin’, ain’t got time t’ be doin’ this shit right now.” 

She followed him through the darkened streets, huffing when he passed her by on his way. Grabbing him by his elbow, she ignored the electric current racing up her arm as she yanked him around to face her. “Then maybe that man should’a thought of that before intruding on my date.”

The mention of her going on a date in the first place, riled him up all over again, his stare turning menacing. His lip curled, and he pulled his arm out of her fingers. “Jus’ thought y’ might be wantin’ yer damn sweater y’ left at my house yesterday… Said y’ was watchin’ a movie… haven’t watched one in ages…”

Beth was at a loss. “What the hell are you talking about? What about my sweater? Daryl… Huh? You aren’t making any damn sense…”

Daryl wasn’t making any sense. Every time she tried to figure him out, he just threw out some bullshit response. She wasn’t a pro at reading people like Daryl, but she could have sworn he’d had a problem with her dating Noah. She was pretty sure everyone at Carl’s had picked that up. Now, every time she tried to bring it up, he had something absolutely stupid and pointless to say.

When he didn’t respond, and just kept walking she had no choice but to follow. Before she even knew it, they were standing in the middle of the street between their houses. Glancing curiously at him, she shifted in her flipflops her annoyance draining away as she studied him, saying, “What’s going on, Daryl?”

“Y’ should get some sleep…” He told her simply, turning away, he went to his porch and climbed the stairs. 

Daryl wasn’t sure he was ready to face what was going on with him. The problem was, he really wasn’t too sure what was going on. A day ago, he considered the woman staring after him a really close friend, but now… Now… things shifted on him unexpectedly and he couldn’t really define it.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Beth watched him for a second before turning to her own house. When she reached the bottom step of her porch, his voice carried across the street to her.

Unable to let her go to bed angry at him, he turned and hollered, “Y’ comin’ t’ do the dishes tomorrow?”

With a disbelieving huff, she threw a response over her shoulder, “Be over around noon.”

“Night, Greene…” Daryl called, waiting by his door until he heard her go inside and the door close behind her.

Once inside her room, Beth flopped over on her queen-sized bed. What the hell had just happened? She’d never seen Daryl act quite the way he was now. Remembering the way he leant into her while he’d sat on the floor at her feet… He wasn’t exactly the touchy feely type, and she hardly thought it was a mistake.

Her head turned to look out her window, her bed in perfect line with the house across the street. Daryl’s house… She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he’d acted all bewildered about her date with Noah.

Was it possible he had feelings for her? Feelings he hadn’t just come out and told her about? Of course, knowing Daryl the way she did, it was highly unlikely he would ever tell her if he did. Yet all those off handed comments about her answering the door to early, or her dress, her damn flipflops…

It would seem he was paying very close attention to her. More attention, then she thought anyway. Least that’s the way she was figuring it.  
She sat up as an idea played through her thoughts. Just how much attention was Daryl paying her anyway?

A smile pulled at her lips as she contemplated having his attention. Going to her desk, she flipped on the lamp, casting the room in a light-yellow glow. Heading to the window, she pulled the curtains wide, making sure the blinds were open as far as she could get them, finally satisfied, she stood in front of it. 

Taking the brush from the nightstand, she proceeded to brush out the heavy strands, pulling it up in a ponytail, she let the silky mass fall through her fingers. The thought of Daryl possibly watching from his own room, which she knew to be facing hers, had her own imagination running a bit wild. Her pulse picked up speed as she played with her hair in front of the window, her figure tipping into the sexiest poses she knew. She let her ass curve out in a provocative stance, her body swaying slightly as if an unheard song played in the background, her heart pounding as she boldly let her imagination have control.

Daryl didn’t bother to turn on any lights as he went through the darkened hallway toward his room. His thoughts were kind of preoccupied with a certain blonde girl, he just couldn’t seem to get off his mind, grunting he moved into his room, and sat in the chair next to his bed.

When he’d first chosen this house across from Beth, he’d placed this chair here so he could watch her house, thoughts of her abduction weighing heavy on him. He’d spend hours at night ensuring that they were all safe. That she was safe. 

Nibbling his thumb, his eyes drifted involuntarily to her window. Blankly, he considered everything that transpired tonight. Now that he was alone, he could admit the thought of her seeing Noah bothered the fuck outta of him. 

Would it be any different if she were seeing some else? 

“Hell no,” he grunted to the quiet room. 

When he’d walked into Rick’s kitchen and saw Noah touching Beth’s hand, he’d wanted to break the kid’s arm, and just by the barest of threads, he’d maintained his cool. If it bothered him this bad to have Beth dating Noah, the idea of another man coming into the picture left him seething…

Silently, he let his fingers pick at the strand of hairs covering his chin. Chewing at the inside of his cheek, his gaze focused on the glass in front of him. A pale-yellow glow radiated from Beth’s window, and as he shifted closer to his own window, she came to stand in front hers.

The girl proceeded to brush out her hair. Over and over again she lifted it into a tight ponytail before letting it fall back into place. His curiosity peeked, and he drew closer to the glass, his eyes drinking her in. She was definitely gorgeous, and he suddenly felt like the biggest idiot known to man. 

How had he not noticed this girl turning into a woman before his eyes? How had he ignored the fullness of her hips? The way her eyes danced when she laughed… The fury that filled them when she was angry… How had he missed how radiant she would look if she were all dolled up like she had been tonight? 

Would she dress like that for him? 

Lighting a cigarette, he continued to watch her. She was incredible… He’d been a goddamn fool, he decided, tracing the curves on full display…

Wait a minute… Wait a goddamn minute… 

Was she posing in front of the damn window? He was hardly mistaken, because as she started to sway as if dancing, her movements growing more and more enticing, her hands gliding up and down her sides back into her hair. When her hands ran down her body again, they passed over her breasts lifting them high before traveling to her hips. Daryl found himself nearly panting.

Thoroughly enjoying the obvious show she was putting on, he had to wonder if she knew he was watching. His pulse stuttered in his wrist when her fingertips lightly pulled at her skirt, dragging the material up higher on her thighs. Daryl felt his cock growing in his pants, and an aggressive growl rumbling through his chest. When the material fluttered back into place, he gulped down a breath in a suddenly dry throat.

She made the move again this time bringing the material up higher than before. The hem of the skirt feathering against the apex of her thighs. His heart stopped as he watched, waited… He was almost certain she was going to lift the sundress over her panties… 

As his anticipation grew, she did something completely unexpected.

The thin cotton fell back in place. Leaning closer to the window, she threw the bird toward him, and then reached forward and pulled the curtains closed.

His heart stopped in his chest as he sat there staring at her plaid curtains now fully closed. She’d known… She’d known he’d been there the whole time… How the hell did she know that?

Maybe cause y’ went fuckin’ crazy, and stalked her around the damn neighborhood, he thought. 

He still felt his cheeks flaming with the realization she’d known he’d been there the whole time, and his cock throbbed with this new knowledge. Was it possible Beth Greene might like him back?

He replayed their entire history as he pulled the wife beater from his shoulders and threw it next to the bed. After he’d saved her from the hospital there hadn’t been a day that went by she wasn’t somewhere close to him. Of course, he’d barely let her out of his sight… Yet there were times she’d been around without him instigating it.

Like when she cooked for him, and cleaned up his place… He’d never asked her to do those things, it was stuff she just kind’a went about doing… As he pulled his pants down his legs, and tossed them down next to his tank top, he had to admit she didn’t exactly do all that for just anyone. Hell, she babysat lil’ ass kicker everyday just about and she didn’t clean up Rick’s place.

Laying down, he propped the pillow under his head, making sure to keep her house in his line of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop me a line... Enjoy...
> 
> Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie advice to her little sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for your response to these chapters. It is so exciting to hear what you have to say, and I enjoy reading your responses. Please feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Especially if there is anything you would like to see these two get into. I am always up for suggestions.   
> Thanks for all of your detailed responses. I so enjoy writing this for you all, and hope I am doing the characters justice. Love seeing all of the kudos and reviews because it helps direct people to this story. Enjoy
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review...  
> Your response determines the direction of this story.

Beth rolled out of the bed the next morning with grit in her eyes. After the events that unfolded the night before, she’d barely slept a wink, her argument with Daryl playing over and over in her mind like a broken record, never skipping a beat. She couldn’t even fathom a guess to what it all really meant, but the hunter definitely had her wondering. A short laugh escaped her when she looked toward the window, remembering her little dance. She would have loved to see his reaction to that.

During her performance, she was positive she’d seen the glow of a lighter in the window across from hers. If Daryl Dixon hadn’t been watching, she’d be a monkey’s uncle… or rather his aunt. While her theory was still suspect, she did recognize her immediate need for a cup of coffee. Leaving her room, she jogged down the stairs, still wearing her pajama’s and her hair in complete disarray.

Entering the kitchen, she found Maggie sitting at the bar eating a piece of sugar toast, her last carving since becoming pregnant. Her sister glanced up at her all bright and shiny, ready to start her day. Beth couldn’t wait for Maggie to pop and make her an aunt. There simply was nothing better than babies.

Maggie looked up from the toast she was consuming fixing Beth with a questioning look. When Beth didn’t immediately respond to her inquiring expression, Maggie’s brow lifted with expectation.

“Welllll…” Maggie questioned, sitting her cup aside, watching her little sister’s every move. When Beth still didn’t reply, she continued. “How did your date with Noah go?”

Beth pulled a coffee cup from the cupboard and turned to the coffeepot. Lifting the brew from the burner, she poured the coffee into her mug, and replaced the pot. Reaching for the sugar, Beth shrugged, “Let’s just say I don’t think he’ll be calling anytime soon.”

Concern filled Maggie’s voice, “Why? What happened?”

Perplexed, Beth took her steaming cup of coffee, and went to sit next to her older sister. “I don’t really know… It’s weird…”

“Daryl find you last night, Beth?” Glenn wanted to know as he came out of the master bedroom off the back of the kitchen. Ruffling his wet hair, he stopped near the sink, grabbing a glass. Turning the cold water on, he stuck his finger under it waiting for it to get cold. “Came by looking for you.”

“When?” Maggie asked her attention turning to her husband. “What would Daryl want so late?”

“I told you he stopped by before we went to bed.” Filling his glass, he shut the water off and turned to his wife. “He was looking for Beth… Seemed all bent outta shape.”

“Daryl came by here last night?” Beth’s voice breaking into their little conversation. “He showed up at Carl’s last night and made everyone uncomfortable as hell… Then Noah went and ditched me because he thought Daryl was staking some sort of claim on me. Course, fucking Daryl argued with me all the way home…”

Maggie’s toast fell to her plate with a little clink as she faced Beth. “Hold on… What?”

“We argued all the way down the street,” Beth told her taking a small sip of her coffee. “Surprised we didn’t wake the whole neighborhood. He was being loud enough.”

“No… no… not that part,” Maggie inquired a light entering her eyes. She had to have been hearing things. “The part where Daryl was staking some sort of claim. A claim on what?”

“I don’t know.” Growing a tad uncomfortable, discussing this with Maggie and Glenn was a new one for her. She normally kept her personal affairs to herself. “It’s probably nothing.”

“So, let me get this right.” Picking her toast up from the plate, she took a large bite and chewed vigorously, swallowing, she persisted, “Daryl showed up at Carl’s, ruined your date, and then you guys had an argument all the way home?”

“Pretty much,” Beth confirmed her weary gaze darting between Maggie and Glenn. “Isn’t that what I just said?”

Glenn nodded with a huge smile from ear to ear a wicked gleam in his eye. “I think you’re leaving out the part where Daryl was jealous as hell, Beth.”

Beth’s gaze rested on her brother-in-law. What the hell did he find so funny? And what did he mean Daryl was jealous? Daryl couldn’t have been jealous… right? And if he was… why? “Am I missing something here?”

Maggie chuckled as she brushed crumbs from her fingers. “Kind of sounds like it, Beth.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Beth replied shaking her head as confusion set in. “Why would Daryl be jealous of Noah?”

“Would you like to educate my baby sister?” Maggie asked her husband, her hand going to her swollen belly. “She’s new to all of this.”

“This… this what?” Nervously, Beth braided a lock of her hair, then combed it loose, her attention never leaving Glenn. She watched him pick at his lip as he considered how to reply and when he didn’t readily respond, she grew impatient. “Well…”

Clearing his throat, his eyes widened, throwing a glance to his wife. Deciding to just spell it out point blank, he said, “A guy… Daryl… well, he wouldn’t act that way if he wasn’t jealous.”

“I understand that part…”

“Of you, Beth,” Maggie cried when Beth missed the best part. “He likes you… He wouldn’t have run off Noah, if he didn’t like you.”

“Well, of course, he likes me. We spent a long time out on the road, and we became pretty good friends.”

Glenn blew an aggravated breath. “Beth, he wouldn’t have chased Noah off if he didn’t want you for himself.”

“What? That’s crazy,” Beth started, scooting off of the bar stool. She was midway around the island when she paused looking back at Maggie and Glenn. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack…” Maggie agreed with a nod. “And by the sound of it he has a bad case of it too.”

“But he’s never said anything like that to me.” A doubtful expression slid over her normally calm features. Her fingers tightening over the mug she held. Bringing the warm ceramic to her chest, she paused contemplating Maggie’s explanation. “If he liked me wouldn’t he have told me by now?”

Glenn chuckled, nodding in agreement. “You might think that but I’m not sure he really knows he’s jealous. The way he was acting last night… well, he seemed as confused as you are right now.”

Puzzled by their conversation, Beth rested her hip against the black marble as she stood up, her hand running over the smooth surface. Rocking back on the heels of her feet, she studied her sister a bit bashfully. “So, what should I do now?”

“I’d say make him work for it, Beth.” Maggie explained with a giddy feeling racing through her. Seeing Beth so confused about matters of the heart and Daryl Dixon almost made her laugh. They both were so inexperienced when it came to their own feelings and it would be really fun to watch how this all played out. “Don’t be so available all the time… make him come find you… Flirt with him… show some skin… make him hot until he just tells ya…”

“Maggie!” Glenn cried with a warning. Even though Beth was only his sister by marriage, he felt a certain obligation to protect her. “You can’t be telling her to do that…”

“Why not?” Maggie asked slipping off her own stool, she headed to her room, looking over her shoulder at Glenn. “It would have worked on you…”

A laugh slipped out of Beth at Maggie’s declaration, watching her disappear into her room, Glenn following close on her heels. When the door closed behind them, leaving her on her own in the kitchen, she thought over everything that had transpired in the last few minutes. She still found the whole encounter a bit strange, but she had to admit it was helpful.

Going to the living room, she looked over at Daryl’s house, finding his truck already gone, she sighed a breath of relief. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face him straight away. Besides having to do his dishes she really had nothing to do but watch Judith. Biting her lip, she contemplated what Maggie said as she turned away from the window, an idea coming to mind, a light smile lifting her lips. Crossing the living room, she headed for the stairs, and slowly made her way back to her room.

Once inside, she destroyed her room looking for the perfect outfit to wear over to Daryl’s. She finally decided on a pair of leggings, she’d gathered from a Kohl’s they’d visited a month ago, she pulled them up her long legs, looking at herself over in the mirror. She liked the way the material hugged her frame, and enhanced her curves, her cheeks turning pink. A lacy black tank top complimented the outfit, pushing her breast up a little higher, enhancing her sex appeal couple of notches…

Normally, when she went to do choirs at Daryl’s she dressed rather sensible. Jeans, maybe a simple T-shirt, but today… Today things were different somehow. “Maybe because you all but danced a little dirty in front of the window…”

Even as she thought about it, she felt her skin heat up, and a tingle dance through her. She’d never done anything like that in her life. She had to admit, she felt a little sexier today then she had yesterday… More excited then she could explain, she went to her dresser and pulled out a cherry lip gloss she’d collected the same time as she had the leggings. Spreading a thin layer of the gloss over her lips, she puckered her lips, and grinned. Quickly, she braided her hair over her shoulder and once finished, she stepped into the boots sitting by her door.

Daryl was long since gone when she entered his house twenty minutes later. Disappointment filled her. She’d really been hoping he’d be around… That she’d get to see him before he left. The rush she’d been feeling when her fingers curled around his doorknob deflated a bit.

Biting her lip, she looked over the living room. Her eyes coming to her sweater she’d left a couple of days ago. It was neatly folded over the arm and caused her to chuckle. Was this the sweater he’d been going on about last night, she wondered, disbelief filling her. There was no way, Daryl Dixon would carry on like he had just to return her sweater. Maggie was right about that; she’d just been too naïve to see it. Shaking her head, she wandered toward the loosely woven sweater, she picked it up, and looked it over. With another disbelieving chuckle, she placed it near the door.

“Time to get to work, Beth,” she whispered to herself. She’d purposely arrived later than she’d intended, knowing Daryl would be coming in while she was still cleaning his place. Once he arrived little actual work would be getting done, that she was sure of…

Probably by the end of the week the place would need a thorough dusting, but she wasn’t going to worry about that today. Easily, she went around the room picking up a chip bag discarded on the coffee table, and she grabbed the full ashtray next to his tv remote. Collecting an empty beer bottle on her way to the kitchen, she discarded the trash into the waste can. Flipping on the lights, her gaze scanned the countertops and settled on the sink full of dirty dishes.

The corner of her mouth lifted as she remembered him asking if she was coming by today. Of course, she was. There was hardly a day that went by that she didn’t find an excuse to drop by Daryl’s, choirs to be done, weeds to be pulled in his garden, his dinner to be made. They’d kind of fallen into a sort of a routine.

Turning away from the kitchen, she decided to do the dishes later, and check on the upstairs. His bed always needed made, and he threw his clothes around the room like some sort of male stripper… Sometimes wife beaters were hanging off his lamps, sometimes his pants were thrown forgotten across the room, boxers would be dropped right in front of his dresser. The thought of his underwear caused heat to climb up her neck.

Oh, what the hell ever… She’d been cleaning those very underwear for the last six months, why all of a sudden was she getting all hot and bothered…

Pushing his bedroom door open, she stood there for a long second, letting his scent waft to her ready senses. Her eyelids drifted closed as she breathed him in. There was simply nothing more calming than letting the smell of Daryl’s woodsy scent fill her nose. His masculine scent captivated her pulling her into the room, much like she did every time she came up here. Slowly, she crossed the plush carpeted floor, coming to the king bed where he slept. Her fingers drifted over the rumpled sheets that were twisted over the mattress.  
Looked like he’d had some difficulty sleeping, she mused, relishing the soft fabric silken texture on her skin. Mindlessly, she reached for his pillow and lifted it to her face. Pressing the fluffy square to her face, she let her nose sink into his pillowcase. Her eyes rolled, remembering the day he had carried her on his back through the cemetery, his entire being surrounding her. 

She stood there in a daze for a long minute. Finally, she pulled away, replacing the pillow on the bed, fluffing it before setting it down. Walking around the bed she went about straightening the sheets and pulling the smokey gray coverlet back in place. Her fingers soothing the wrinkles from the fabric, she traced over the indent in the mattress left by his body, before forcing herself to turn away.

Fantasizing about touching him was not going to make it so, she reasoned, no matter how much she wanted it to.

“Carl told me you stopped by last night,” Rick said, glancing at his right-hand man as they rifled through a Walmart, they’d cleared two days ago. Pushing his cart closer to the racks of pants, he used a sweeping hand to push the articles of clothes into the basket. They had people of all sizes in Alexandria now and these clothes would go a long way in helping them stay warm before winter set in. “Said ya stayed for a while…”

Daryl didn’t stop as he laid a bunch of shirts with hangers still attached inside his own cart. Grabbing a handful of packaged shirts from a nearby shelf, he shrugged, “Jus’ felt like hangin’ out.”

“Oh right,” Rick nodded his look a bit disbelieving, pulling a second cart toward him once his was piled high, he stopped to study Daryl. “So, it didn’t have anything to do with a certain blonde girl that just happened to be there…” 

Daryl heard the skepticism in Rick’s voice but refused to acknowledge his partner. With these new feelings swirling around inside him, he wasn’t ready to confide anything that personal to anyone. Just the idea of Beth… of her becoming more than she’d previously been in his life… was a terrifying notion.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ about,” Daryl stated, doing his best to ignore the zip of sensation that shot through him. “Carl said he was watchin’ a movie… hadn’t seen one in a long while…”

A vision of Beth dancing before the window filled his mind. He barely saw what he was putting into the cart at this point, all he saw was the finger she’d shot up after her little dance, knowing he was watching her… The sassy little shit made it hard to withhold a smile… Now, he just had to figure out what it all meant.

His head lifted from the rack he’d been mindlessly grabbing from and a strip of red from across the way caught his attention. 

Rick chuckled quietly pulling his carts behind him as he followed Daryl to the women’s clothing department. Quietly, he watched him sort through several of the plush pajama pants hanging from a circular rack. When Daryl stopped on a pair with white kittens playing with yarn, he bumped his best friend with an elbow. “Sure, Beth will love ‘em.”

Daryl didn’t acknowledge Rick’s statement, but silently agreed, nonchalantly sitting them in the cart. As they fell silent, they both wondered through the aisles throwing random goods into the carts they pulled behind them. Once they were full, they headed to the front of the store to load their supplies into the box truck they had waiting. They’d finished loading the goods they’d collected when Aaron appeared with his own carts loaded with household goods.

“Where’s Michonne?” Rick wanted to know, gesturing for Aaron to bring his bounty to the truck.

“She was gathering vitamins, shampoo and different soap last I saw him,” Aaron explained turning back to the store. “If you guys want to load that, I’ll go find out what’s keeping her.”

As Aaron disappeared back inside the store, Rick turned back to Daryl. A knowing grin pulling at his lips… “What was the movie about?”

Daryl grunted as he waded the pajama pants, he’d grabbed for Beth and stuffed them into his backpack. His movements stilled and he passed Rick a brief glance. “What movie?”  
Rick openly laughed at that… “That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line or two... I love hearing all about it.
> 
> Thanks for all of your reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to save this chapter for tomorrow, but I figured what the heck. I think we all deserve a little just Daryl and Beth. So I am putting it up early. Thanks everyone for your dedication to this story. I hope you all find enjoyment when you read it. Thank you for all those who review, kudos and bookmark. Makes me feel kind of special.

She was rinsing the suds off a plate when she heard his front door open. Her pulse stammered before increasing in speed, the sound of his boots crossing the slated floor as he drew closer. She knew him so well by now, she knew exactly how he was reacting. His movements had stopped, and she knew he was leaning against the counter now, watching her. His sharp gaze traveled the length of her spine, her ass tingling.

Pretending to be unaware of his presence, she gave no indication she’d heard him come in. Silently, she resumed her task, placing the plate in the strainer before taking up another one. She finished washing it and proceeded to rinse the dish. When she sat that one aside and picked up another, his gruff voice filled the quiet kitchen.  


“Have fun with yer little show,” he wanted to know as he edged closer to where she was.

A ready remark wasn’t to be had, so she remained silent, yet her head tipped in the direction of his presence. Heat rushed up her neck blossoming across her cheeks when he stopped several inches behind her. 

When the silence carried past several minutes, she bit her lip as a retort, slipped out. “Figured if you were watching me, might as well give ya something to watch.”  


“That so?” He’d come closer to her without her realizing it, and she swallowed tightly as her throat went dry. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw him shift next to her, her very essence drinking in his closeness.

Before she knew what, he meant to do, he moved to stand directly behind her, his body only an inch behind hers. He reached over her head toward the cabinet above her head, and easily, calmly pulled the door open, the front of him bumping into her back as he did so. A flush passed through her, the hairs on her nape standing, her lashes fluttering at the press of his body against hers.

Finding breath hard to come by, she went still, her eyes rolling. When he merely grabbed a glass from the shelf, saying next to her ear, “Need ‘a drink of water…” She nearly melted there on spot.

The hand holding the glass he’d collected from the cabinet went around in front of her, his arm brushing her side as he affectively enclosed her against the skin, surrounded by him. Nibbling her bottom lip, she let her head fall until her chin nearly touched her chest, she whispered, “By all means, Mister Dixon.”

Daryl noticed the tremor that coursed through her being as he turned the water on cold and filled the glass. It was by sheer force of will he managed to keep his composure as he stood behind the girl who’d somehow crawled beneath his skin. He remained a centimeter behind her as he lifted the glass and took a long drink before setting it aside. His senses seemed captivated by her as he drew in her scent with every breath. She smelled of coconut and sunshine, he determined taking a deep whiff, his nose so close to her hair.  


They both seemed to be caught by their own indecision. Each wanted to make a move, but neither knowing particularly where to start. Finally, Daryl backed up a couple of inches, giving them both an opportunity to collect their scattered thoughts.

He felt like a wolf stalking a doe, and his instinctive animalistic urges, nearly took hold of him. The urge to bit into the back of her neck and mount her from behind filled him with a startling urgency. Needing to gather the few wits that remained, he took a deep breath, and rounded the counter, giving her some space to decide what she wanted. The fire inside of him cooled slightly, his sharp gaze running her length.

His cock twitched as he took in the leggings she wore. The silken material clinging to every curve she possessed. He felt like the stupidest person to ever walk this earth. How could he have gone this long without realizing what Beth did to him? He’d felt a stir of something the night he’d stared at her across the table at the cemetery, but the events that followed had stolen the moment. Now, he had the opportunity to explore the emotions she stirred to life in him, and he would be a damn fool to let them slip through his fingers.  


Intently, he watched her when she turned to face him. His gaze involuntarily dropping to her up-lifted breasts. His nostrils flared when she took a deep breath and they pressed against her shirt. Uneasily, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Even though things were changing between them, Daryl wasn’t quite ready to lose the connection between them.  


Once their relationship turned a certain corner, this looming corner, there would be no going back. Needing things to slow down between them, he forced himself to take a deep breath and regroup.

His dark lashes dropped, hiding his sharp gaze from hers, letting his bangs fall over his forehead into his eyes. Tipping his head toward the bag he’d placed on the counter when he’d walked in, he said, “Gotcha somethin’.”

Excitement danced to life in her returning gaze, a sparkling smile tugging at her lips, “Really?”

“Yep,” he gave a short nod, heading to the bag, and pulling the strings open. Long fingers reached inside, and took the pajama pants out. Beth came to stand next to him as he gave her his offering. A thrill shot through him as her arm brushed against him, her fingers curling into the soft, plush fabric. “Gettin’ kind’a cold at night… Might need somethin’ to keep y’ warm.”

They stared at one another for long minute before she turned her focus on the pajama bottoms and let them fall open. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked over the kittens playing with yarn.

It might have been a simple gesture. A person giving someone a gift without expecting anything in return, but the significance behind his offering was… was so fucking sweet. Bumping into him to get his attention, she smiled, “There adorable.”

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged, growing a bit restless under the weight of her stare. “Im’ma head up… Take a shower… Wanna…”

He cleared his throat and he tried again. “Wanna eat when I get done?”

Hugging the pajama bottoms to her chest, she swayed on her feet, a heady sensation filling her. Slightly, her lashes dropped, as Maggie’s advice came to mind. Refusing his offer kind of got stuck in her throat for several minutes. Finally, she pushed past the restriction that felt like it was strangling her. “Ah… I’m gonna… thought I’d go swimming with Enid and Carl… you know before it gets cold.”

An image of Beth wearing a bikini about made Daryl nearly swallowed his tongue. There would be so much of her delicate skin exposed. White, creamy flesh, slick, wet, nearly naked Beth… His pulse kicked up in tempo just thinking about it. Hell, he might hand over his crossbow to see that… yeah, and so would have the fucking neighborhood.  


She’d be prancing around where anyone and everyone could see her… her skin would be wet and puckered, his gaze dropping to her breasts momentarily, as an image of her nipples going hard under a wet bikini top teased him. Yanking his eyes away from where they’d dropped, his gaze dropped into a near squint as he regarded her closely. “Who all’s gonna be there?”

“Probably, Carl and Enid… Maybe Noah,” Beth stated with a shrug, noticing where Daryl’s eyes traveled before ripping away. Holding back a smile of victory, she said, “It’s a public pond so I guess whoever wants to be?”

The mention of Noah sparked his interest, his chest seizing, his gut clenching. “Noah? Y’ havin’ another date?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Beth started, she shook her head. “I don’t know… maybe… why?”

She was hoping if she injected Noah into the conversation, Daryl might be forced to express himself with more meaning. If Maggie and Glenn’s observations were right, wouldn’t Daryl put up some sort of fight. To her disappointment, he just grunted, his eyes dropping into a menacing stare as he regarded her.

Beth found it near impossible to turn away from him, but somehow, she managed, tucking his gift under her arm, she forced herself to walk to the front door and open it. When he made no effort to stop her, she blew a heavy breath before stepping outside, refusing to look back.

Daryl had never felt more helpless in his life. Dumbfounded he stood there on his stairs, just blankly staring at his door. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The bigger question being what exactly did he wanna do about it?

In a way, this invisible magnet seemed to be drawing him down the stairs toward this girl/woman. Out of nowhere, these crazy sensations blindsided him. Daryl found himself with all these emotions he’d never even guessed at. On the opposite side of the spectrum, he wanted to run… run the other fucking way… as fast as his legs could take him. Not only were these sensations new to him, but they were scary as fuck.

What would he do if she only thought of him as a friend? He was nearly ten years older than her… Then to they were vastly different people. Where she was light, he was dark. Where she was bubbly and just all around good… well, he was not any of that.

As these thoughts tormented him, his weary gaze scanned his house, noticing the lengths she’d gone to take care of him. Why would Beth do all this stuff if she didn’t care about him? Well, the question wasn’t, did she care about him… that was a no brainer. His problem was he wanted to know the extent of her feelings and didn’t have the first goddamn clue where to start. Probably not standing here like a big fucking idiot would be a best place to begin.

Should he go down to the pond? When he’d asked her who would be there, she said anyone that wanted to be. Was that an open invitation? 

His heart thudded in his chest, his stomach knotting with indecision, and his skin felt a bit clammy. Taking a deep breath, he fought the anxiety leaping to life whenever he went outside his comfort zone. A heady daze overtook him, and he felt a bit outside himself. As much as he feared going down to that pond to face these insane, unexplainable, and intrusive reactions to Beth, he pushed away from the railing and ran upstairs to change. 

Beth was standing in a circle with Noah, Enid and Carl immersed to her chin in the murky depths of the pond when Noah’s eyes went wide. “Here we go…”

“What?” Beth innocently asked redirecting her attention to the bank where Noah’s attention was focused. To her utter amazement Daryl was slowly approaching, his arms crossing his chest, he made his way over to Rick, his sharp intense eyes meeting hers, or at least she thought so. “Oh.”

When she and Carl had made plans to come swimming it was just supposed to be her, Carl, Enid and Noah, yet somewhere along the way half the community wound up coming down as well… which was cool too. Even now, Michonne was playing with Judith at the water’s edge, while Abraham and Sasha sat on a blanket under the oak tree. Towels scattered the shore as well as other personal belongings. There was even a cooler full of an assortment of drinks.

“So, did you guys talk when you left last night?” Noah asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Beth swiped a droplet of water from her eye. Sarcasm filling her tone as she replied, “Yeah, okay… We basically had the stupidest argument known to man. He never really said why he showed up over at Carl’s.”

“Come on, Beth. Are you freaking blind?” Enid threw in her lips pressing together in disbelief as she studied one of her best friends. “You’d have to be mentally challenged to not understand what he was doing there.”

“Yeah… that’s what Maggie and Glenn said this morning,” Beth nodded letting her arms float up from the water. “But he still hasn’t said anything.”

“What do you want ‘em to do, Beth? Fly a plane across the sky sayin’ he’s got feelings for you?” Noah wanted to know, rolling his eyes. Yeah, he should be made that Daryl had pretty much snuck in and stole his girl, but really… Beth was always Daryl’s if we were facing facts. When no ready feelings of animosity came forth, he just decided to just let it go. Yeah, ok, Beth was hot and if he had a shot, he should take it, right? Truth was he didn’t really have a shot, not if he was being honest with himself. All he could really do at this point was be here for her and help her anyway he could. “Yeah… no… that ain’t going to happen.”

Carl shifted his stance so he could get a look at the bank. “Well, he hasn’t taken his eyes off you since he got here. That pretty much speaks for itself. What’d Maggie say to do about it?”

“Typical big sister stuff like make him jealous, show some skin or make him work for it… whatever that means.” Sometimes she wished she weren’t so fucking inexperienced. Plus, using someone else that way just didn’t sit well with her. “I can’t just date someone to make Daryl jealous… That’s immature… and mean.”

“It’s only mean if they don’t know their being used,” Noah offered, easing closer to Beth. “Just so happens, I don’t mind helping you out. After all, you kind of came through for me back there in Grady.” 

Beth threw a skeptical glance at Noah. “Are you suggesting I use you to make Daryl jealous?”

“Only if you promise to stop him if he tries to kill me,” Noah agreed, pushing on his back, and floating away, before circling back around to her. 

“I don’t know, Noah… I kind of don’t want him thinking I’m into someone else… If he did that to me on purpose… I’d feel awful.” Beth appreciated Noah’s offer, and she had no intention of ignoring their friendship, but she couldn’t sit by and hold his hand, or purposely try to have physical contact with another man.

“Yeah, I get that, but the more competition he thinks he has, the more likely he is to insert himself into the scenario.” Noah explained, letting his finger push her wet hair away from her temple and behind her ear. Seeing the caution enter her expression and a hint of confusion, she attempted to duck his touch. “It’s kind of like last night. He did everything short of hurling me from Alexandria, Beth. It drove him crazy to even think we were together… that’s kind of why I left.”

When Noah’s hand fell away from her face, she chanced a look at Daryl, his whole body appeared tense from this particular angle. He looked like any minute he was going to burst right out of his skin. When he simply stood there next to Rick watching, her chin tilted as her own stubbornness reached new heights. Under the veil of her lashes, she turned her attention back to Noah, and gave a brief nod. “Okay… let’s get under his skin.”

“Just stop ‘em if he tries to punch me in my face, alright… Trying to stay beautiful for the ladies.”

Beth couldn’t withhold her laugh. Instinctively, her hand lifted as she playfully pushed him away, and he pretended to fall backwards in the water, disappearing from view in the murky depths. When he resurfaced with a grin and started towards her, she let out a squeal and dove beneath the water, quickly swimming out of his reach.  


Noah only hesitated for a second before giving chase. The idea of getting pounced on by Daryl Dixon wasn’t appealing in the least, but his offer to help Beth was genuine. If the hunter couldn’t see what a wonderful girl she was on his own, then Noah would give him a push in the right direction. With that thought in mind, he swam after Beth, grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards him.

Daryl was at the end of his rope. Every time Noah touched Beth in any type of way, he inched closer and closer to the water’s edge, standing now next to Michonne and Judith. Hell, the water was now tickling his toes with every ripple. His gaze was locked on Beth as her head tipped back and she laughed at something Carl said.

“You wanna play chicken?” Carl asked Beth, pulling Enid towards him. Looking down at his girlfriend, he said, “Get up on my shoulders.”

“What?” Enid brow wrinkled in confusion. “How do we play chicken?”

“Well, first you get up on my shoulders, and Beth will get on Noah’s, and we pretty much wrestle until one of us falls into the water.”

“Come on, Beth,” Noah offered patting his shoulders. “Let’s cream these guys.”

The water enveloped Daryl’s feet before he even knew he was moving. The thought of Beth sitting atop someone else in any way, shape or form rocked him to the core. He sucked in a shocked breath when the cold water swirled around his ass, the air catching in his lungs. Ignoring the shock of temperature to his system was hardly strong enough to keep him from the girl in his line of sight.

Beth’s eyes went wide when she spotted Daryl wading towards them. She’d hoped by appearing close to Noah it would spur Daryl into action, but she never thought he would confront them in front of half the community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.... Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing at the pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> It's so good to hear all of your lovely comments regarding this story. With every new chapter I post, the response is better and better. I want to personally thank everyone for their comments, kudos, and bookmarks. With each and everyone of them my confidence grows more and more. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and while a bit out of character for Daryl... I thought this chapter very fun to write.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate every comment, so please take a moment and review.

Everyone paused in action as Daryl made his way toward their small group. When he was merely a few feet away, Beth moved between Noah and Daryl in case his surly temper got the better of him. Ignoring the malice in his eyes, she smiled brightly, when he came to stand before her. “Hey Daryl, what’cha up to?”

Carl interrupted the hunter before he could respond. “We were about to play a game of chicken… Wanna play?”

“Don’t know nothin’ ‘bout no game,” Daryl growled. Had everyone in this community lost their mind? Was he the only sane one here? They were fighting for their lives on a daily bases… who the hell had time fer games?

Even with these cynical questions swirling in his brain, he noticed the delight that glittered in Beth’s eyes. If she wanted a bit of normalcy then he would be the one to offer her that, not the kid standing at her back with wide, scared eyes. Of course, he would expect nothing less from a kitten facing a tiger. With a self-satisfied smirk, he inched closer to the woman standing between them. “Might try it out though.”

“Good,” Noah threw in. Fear gripped his chest as he faced off with Daryl, completely trusting Beth to intervene if things got out of hand. Of course, he wasn’t scared of no black eye… he’d had them before… “Why don’t you let us show ya how to play and you can take the next one?”

Carl had to turn his attention down to the water to keep his expression neutral. Daryl looked close to imploding and he had no idea how Noah faced off with such hostility. It was sort of a laugh or cry situation, and Carl found himself wanting to laugh so fucking bad. Biting down on his tongue to curb the urge, he forced his head up, taking Enid by the wrist. “Up… up on the shoulders you go.”

Obeying Carl’s urging, Enid circled around Carl’s back and with little effort, climbed on to his shoulders. His arms wrapping tight around her legs to hold her in place, her hands resting atop his head to keep her balance. “Beth, get on Noah’s shoulders… We’ll show Daryl how this is done.”

Daryl was a pretty intuitive guy. Why did everyone seem to be enjoying this so much. Carl looked like he might just double over with laughter, Enid’s cheeks were covered with a red tint as she studied Beth from Carl’s shoulders. Noah had this mixture of delight and panic not only in his face but his entire body was an awkward combination of tension and assistance. Then there was Beth’s pressed lips and stubborn chin.

Beth chewed her bottom lip as she slowly rounded Noah. By the expression on Daryl’s face, he appeared to be in some sort of pain. Determined to make the best of the situation, she clumsy climbed on top of Noah’s shoulders. When his arms wrapped around her legs, a low rumble could be heard over the splash of water, cautiously she let Noah help her gain her balance on her perch. Shifting her weight on top of his shoulders for a better seat, she chanced a glance at Daryl. His lip was curled and he looked as if he had a mouth full of glass.

Unsure where to put her hands, Beth had no choice but to place them on Noah’s head. Her lungs filled with air, but her body refused to release it. Suddenly, she found herself trembling with the ire written all over Daryl’s face.

Daryl followed every move Beth made. When she lifted herself from the water and sat atop Noah’s shoulders, in her little black bikini he wanted to seriously choke the kid. The only thing saving him was the fact that he was the one who’d led him back to Grady. If it wasn’t for Noah, he would have never been able to save Beth. He wouldn’t have this chance to… to…

This chance for what? What did he want from Beth? Did he want more than friendship from her? Something in his chest confirmed this to be the case… but even as he considered the possibilities… he felt them slipping through his fingers. If he didn’t do something and soon, he may never get another chance.

No one had a chance to say anything further as his gruff voice cut through their little party. “Put’er down… right fuckin’ now.”

“But we were just going to play,” Noah boldly replied, even as his lashes fluttered with a tremor. “Probably only take a second.”

With an animalistic snarl, Daryl repeated himself. “Put’re down…”

“Daryl,” Beth started with a warning in her voice. “Chill…”

“Chill?” Daryl emitted with a lethal glance in her direction. “I’ma show ya chill… in like zero fuckin’ seconds.”

Daryl heard splashing behind him, but he didn’t pay it any attention, until Rick was taking hold of his elbow. His brother’s voice just barely managed to break into the red haze clouding his foggy mind. “Back up, man… Gotta back up for a minute.”

He didn’t take his eyes off of Noah as he responded to Rick. “Ain’t backin’ down fer shit… He better put’er down…”

Rick knew when Daryl was about to lose his mind, and right now, with Beth sitting on Noah, it was one of those times. Whether Daryl was ready to admit how he felt about Beth at this particular moment or not, he felt compelled to interfere on behalf of Noah. The boy had no idea the lion he was poking at. Wrapping his arm around Daryl’s waist, he held the man back. Obviously, Daryl didn’t really want to hurt Noah, otherwise there would be no holding him off. “Jus’ take a breath, man… and watch for a second.”

“Watch what… He’s got his hands all over her.”

Rick assessed the situation, noting the placement of Noah’s hands, which were only holding her calves. Licking his dry lips, he said, “Daryl, take a walk… right now… or just watch a second.”

“Ain’t fuckin’ walkin’ nowhere… Play yer fuckin’ game and be done.”

Even while Rick held his best friend back, he could understand his animosity and the confusion radiating from him. The man at his side had never known the finer points of having a woman at his side… hell, when they’d first met, their bond had not been immediate but once it had formed it was unbreakable. Knowing how Daryl felt about Beth, even if Daryl couldn’t exactly see it… Well, it was a sign of growth when it came to his friend. Daryl out of their entire group had grown so much as a person since they’d met. 

Sure, Daryl wouldn’t move from this spot, he released the man’s waist, instead his hard fingers locking around his forearm. Giving Carl a nod, he urged them on. “Play your game.”  


Together Rick and Daryl shifted a few feet back out of the way. Once they were a safe distance from falling bodies, the game commenced, even while Beth trembled in response to Daryl’s outburst. Sniffing with indignation, she focused on Enid as Carl stepped in front of Noah. Seeing the humor radiating from Enid lightened her mood considerably as they locked arms. Withholding a grin, Noah tapped Beth’s knee, saying, “See.”

“Yep,” she quietly replied. Renewed vigor filling her. Maybe everyone was right, and Daryl needed to see what he stood to lose.

With an overwhelming sense of achievement, she focused on the task at hand, and that was knocking Enid from Carl’s shoulders. As she began to wrestle with Carl’s girlfriend, and the effort she needed to exude to pull her from her perch, Beth stiffened her arms. Their bodies started to sway with their push, pull wrestling match. They shrieked as they tipped to the side losing their balance. Laughter filled the afternoon as they fell with splash into the water, Beth taking a deep breath before the waves swallowed her.

Daryl watched closely as Beth resurfaced, and he pulled his arm away from Rick’s grasp. Rick took that opportunity to pat his buddy on the shoulder. “Looks like it’s your turn… Have fun.”

At first, Daryl was fixated on the girl wiping water from her face and didn’t hear what Rick said. Eventually, the statement penetrated his foggy mind, and he glanced over at him. “Huh?”

“It’s your turn,” Rick repeated, with a knowing smile, he continued, “Unless you don’t wanna… I’ll take your spot.”

“The fuck y’ will,” Daryl put in, his arm coming up, he laid a flat palm against Rick’s chest and gave him a light shove. “Y’ back the fuck up.”

“Alright… alright,” Rick replied with a laugh throwing his arms up in surrender. “I’ll just take my ass over here.”

“Y’ do that.” Daryl shifted his attention from Noah to Beth. She stood there staring at him as if she had never seen him before. She looked bewildered… a little pleased to be exact. Meeting her gaze, he murmured, “Wanna play?”

“Of course.” A bit unsteady at the idea of sitting on top of Daryl’s sturdy shoulders Beth took a step closer. She loved the uncertainty on his face. The way he gnawed his lips as he watched her thoughtfully. She grew nervous under the weight of his stare, dropping his gaze, she propelled herself forward. Circling his trim form, she lavished the exposed flesh of his shoulders with a hungry look, the skin there tanned by the sun. She had this incredible urge to sink her teeth into the hardened muscle there and wondering if it tasted as good it looked. 

Clearing her throat, she shoved this longing building inside her down, ignoring the urgency nearly consuming her. Beth’s fingers trembled as she placed them on his bare skin, ever so slightly, she caressed his shoulders with her fingertips as she urged him down. When he merely stood there unresponsive, she gathered a breath, saying, “You have to bend down… I… umm… I can’t…”

Daryl was silent as he absorbed her touch. If it were anyone else, he would have ducked out of their reach, but with Beth… with Beth… he found it near impossible to push her away. Even out on the road, for days he’d been an outright dick to her, but she wouldn’t have no part of it. Every time he’d attempted to put distance between them, she’d pushed back, going up and over the barrier. Gradually, he became aware of her speaking to him, the gentle pressure of her fingertips as she told him she couldn’t reach.

His body twitched involuntarily as he lowered himself, only leaving his head above the water as she hopped on. When her legs were draped over his chest, he tucked his hands around her legs to keep her in place. The smoothness of her skin soothing the callouses on his palms, and he felt the urge to apologize for touching her with such rough skin. Unconsciously, his fingers skimmed her leg, sensation after sensation rippling through his being, encouraging him to steal another simple touch. The cool skin of her buttocks resting on his shoulders, causing heat to build, replacing the chill of the water surrounding him.

Daryl currently found himself torn. Everything he’d ever known seemed turned inside out and upside down. He felt utterly ridiculous. Standing in the middle of the fuckin’ pond with the whole damn community watching, playin’ fuckin’ games… then at the same time, there was nowhere on the planet he’d rather fuckin’ be. He literally had the warmest part of her pressed against his fuckin’ head… how could you beat that… couldn’t… nothing could.

While Daryl was having several new revelations regarding the woman on his shoulders, Beth was having a few eye-openers of her own. For instance, having the man she wanted more than anything in the world between one’s thighs… in front of their entire family… a bit unsettling. And if she was correct, he was running his fingers over her legs in a circular, massaging type of way. Reflexively, her thighs went tight, an ache starting in her lower body with an intensity that couldn’t be matched. Gulping air into her clenching lungs proved to be difficult as her gut tightened.

Her fingers rested on her thighs, but powerless to ignore the pull of the alluring presence of Daryl Dixon they crept forward, the tips brushing the crown of his head. A desperation stole through her, and she didn’t attempt to pull back her hands, her finger combing through his hair.

Enid climbed back on Carl, and the couple stepped forward. The brunette bent down, low enough to whisper in Carl’s ear. “Hate interrupting… they both look so fucking lost.”  


Carl looked over at his Dad withholding a grin. Under Enid’s weight, he shrugged unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to intrude on Beth and Daryl’s moment… so he quietly waited. He noticed Noah had back rowed out to the middle of the pond, his work done. Everyone on the bank however, seemed to be holding their breath to see what would happen. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl seemed to snap out of whatever spell held him in its web. Locking eyes with Carl, he moved forward, tapping Beth’s leg in preparation. “Ready?”

Beth’s legs locked around Daryl’s arms, anchoring her to his torso, bracing herself for the impact with Enid. As the distance closed between them, she reached her arms out, her hands clasping her opponent. They both laughed as they struggled against one another, trying desperately to unseat the other, Beth crowing with victory when Enid tipped to one side, losing her balance first before they both toppled over into the water.

She came up gasping for breath, her eyes shining bright as she focused on Daryl, a bubble of excitement escaping her chest. “That was so fun… Wanna do it again?”

“C’mon,” he stated gruffly. Tapping his shoulders, he continued, “Get on up here.”

For the next half an hour, they played chicken in the water, until they were all waterlogged. Finally, they made their way to the shore, Beth heading to where she’d set her belongings, grabbing a plush towel from the pile. Shivering as a breeze blew, she hurriedly wrapped it around her shoulders, turning just in time to see Daryl and Rick stopping beneath an oak. As she patted herself dry, she caught his eye, their gaze holding. No words passed between them but she felt like so much was said in that singular glance.

“Should come over for dinner,” Carl said, breaking her concentration. “Dad’s cookin’ out… might find some more games to play.”

“Daryl coming?” Beth wanted to know, looking at her best friend. 

“If you are,” he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line... Please review.  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cook out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to give credit to Tia Sillers/ Mark Sanders for the song lyrics 'I hope you dance'. This is such a beautiful song and befitting of Beth's sweet personality. 
> 
> Anyway, I want to once again thank everyone for giving this story so much attention. It is a pleasure to share with all of you, and I hope you find some humor in it as it was intended. Thank you to all who have commented, kudos and bookmarked. Thanks so much for reading... Happy Saturday...
> 
> Please make sure to stop at the end of the story and leave a review...

Daryl sat on the steps of Rick’s place. Currently, everyone was out back while Rick grilled up burgers from the cow, he’d helped butcher a week ago. They’d contemplated saving the animal for harder times, but when push came to shove, they’d decided now was as good a time as any. In a few minutes he’d go around back and join the small gathering, but at this precise moment he needed some time to himself. 

After the pond, he’d run home to shower and get fresh clothes on, thoughts of Beth plaguing him all the way there. Picturing her in that little black bikini… wow… just wow. Even now, his blood heated, the feel of her smooth flesh still on his fingertips. She must’ve been wearing some sort of sun tanning lotion, the banana smell seemed locked tight in his nostrils. What was even better than all of that put together was the light pressure of her fingers as they had combed through his hair. The simple touch sparked a curiosity in him he couldn’t deny.

Ever since his abuse as a child he hadn’t ever enjoyed the human touch the way most people seemed to. Usually after seconds he’d grow uncomfortable and duck out of the way. That meant more intimate relationship had been a no go for him. He’d had sex a few times, when the urge grew too much to bear, but having someone sleep next to him… play with his hair… or just… just sit on his lap for the purpose of just being close… Never not once in his life.

Carol tried a few times over the years to turn their friendship into something more. That wasn’t close to being right in any since of the word. Did he want this type of connection with Beth? What made her so different than anyone else?

Normally just the thought left him squirming. Yeah, even now he felt the need to walk… Hell, maybe even run… Instead of giving into this natural response… he remained seated.  
There were just a few minor problems, however. One, he didn’t really know how to turn that type of corner. What did a guy do in these situations? Sure, most just took what they wanted… but that was never Daryl’s style. Typically, he looked out for everyone else before himself. Yet with every passing day his chances were slipping away. One day that great girl was going to meet someone who he couldn’t run off and then what… 

If there were any sense in his brain, he’d let that happen… let her have a real chance at happiness. What the hell did he know about making someone happy? Absolutely fucking nothing… The thought of her running off with some random guy… well… left him prickly.

Then there was the fact Beth deserved someone so much better than him. Someone who didn’t have to wonder about these situations. Someone who wasn’t way older than her. 

Someone softer than him… that wasn’t awkward, coarse, and insecure. His gut clenched… If she hooked up with someone else… 

“You coming around,” Carol asked coming around the corner of the house. “The foods about ready.”

“Yea,” he murmured, standing, he stretched the kinks out of his legs. “Was jus’ thinkin’.”

Carol noticed a twisted expression on Daryl’s face. Confusion laced with some unknown Dixon feeling. “Daryl, are you okay?”

“Mm'hmm,” he shrugged, skirting the porch to stand next to her. “Jus’ all kinds of things… all mixed up.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Studying Daryl, she didn’t think she ever seen him look so… so… outside himself. Yeah, appearance wise he was the tough, rugged hunter she’d come to love, but inwardly… inwardly… he was shifting. Becoming a better version of himself. She’d caught a glimpse of that man down at the pond earlier. When he’d had a certain blonde girl on his shoulders. In all the years, she’d known him, she had never seen him close to playing any games.

Even while this was the case, it was evident Daryl was in an internal struggle. A person as reserved as Daryl wouldn’t know the first place to start when it came to voicing these feelings.

Daryl swallowed tightly, shaking his head, he started around Carol. “Nah… be alright.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, maybe you can just listen,” she offered, her fingers lightly settling over his forearm with just enough pressure to keep him there. “I just got back from the kingdom with Alden, and Ezekiel… I saw ya playing at the pond… Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so carefree.”

Daryl’s head dropped, his hair falling to guard his eyes, he shifted uncomfortably but stayed where he stood. Daryl didn’t go to friends when his emotions were strangling him. He didn’t go to anyone for anything, normally hiding behind whatever façade protected mainly his heart from getting involved. The guard he kept in place was something that had been dwindling over the past several years. These people… this group had become more of a family than his own had ever been. If ever there were people in the world he trusted, the people in the backyard of this house were those people, and this woman with kindness in her eyes, she was as close to a sister as he ever would have.

If Carol believed he needed to hear what she had to say, he would stand here and hear her out. “Yeah…”

“Daryl, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve had this guard up… I get that… We both have terribly similar backgrounds, and the things we endured… well it closes a person off from all the bad shit… But it also closes us off from all the good shit too. It wasn’t until I met all of you that I felt safe enough to let my own guard down… And normally you and the others were the only ones I trusted so much. Recently, I’ve been letting others in…” Carol watched Daryl intently as she spoke, hoping what she was going to say would sink in. “When you were playing at the pond this afternoon… I think it’s the first time I’ve ever seen you really let go… There seems to be something going on between you and Beth…”

Daryl didn’t reply, toeing the sidewalk with his booted foot. After all of his outbursts regarding the woman he could hardly deny his observe affection. After a long silence ensued, realizing she was waiting for confirmation on his part, he murmured, “Care about her…”

“There’s a difference in caring for someone, and wanting to be with that person, Daryl… I want you to really understand the difference here. Because if she has the type of power to make you as happy as you were this afternoon… I’d hate to see you give that up because you are confused about how much you actually care.”

“I don’t… How?” Daryl had already done everything he knew to do. He’d tried to make it as obvious about his feelings without actually saying the words. “She’s… she’s… so much better than me…”

Watching Daryl struggle the way he currently was nearly broke her heart. He genuinely looked ashamed… When he said, ‘she’s so much better than me,’ he genuinely believed that. Her lips pressed together, her brow furrowing as she studied him, taking in everything she knew about him. Sympathy filled her voice as she sought to soothe his battered heart. “Daryl, you deserve her… If that woman has the ability to make you as happy as I saw, you this afternoon… You deserve her… you deserve more than anyone I know to find happiness. If she’s the one that lifts that weight that’s suffocating you, then you need to tell her…”

Daryl sniffed as the thought started to take root. Gradually, his head lifted until he could see Carol from the curtain of his bangs. “Ain’t never done this shit before.”

“I know that.” A soft smile pulled at Carol’s lips as she studied Daryl. “I know that, Daryl… I just wanted to tell you… If this is what you both want, and I actually think it is… you deserve that, and she deserves that. You deserve her, and she deserves you… If she makes you feel better as a person… you need to tell her that.”

As she spoke some of the insecurity smothering him eased. Just the little shift of all the baggage he carried felt freeing. Hearing that he might be good enough… that they may be possible… had him standing an inch taller… He desperately wanted to believe what Michonne said was true, even as all the doubt within him nibbled away at rebirth of the smidge of confidence he’d momentarily felt.

“I just wanted to tell you that, Daryl.” Carol was sympathetic to Daryl’s plight. It had taken years to overcome the trauma her husband had caused. Yet this group… Ezekiel… they were the ones who’d shown her it was okay to let people back in. Reaching between them, she squeezed his forearm. “Now, let’s go get some food.”

“She back there?” Together they turned and walked down the stone path to the backyard. Daryl nibbled his lip as he contemplated seeing her. It was stupid… so stupid feeling this apprehensive all of a sudden. They saw one another on a daily basis… there was no reason for him to be so nervous.

“Yeah, she’s here.” Carol stated with a large smile. She squeezed his arm again in reassurance as they stepped back into the backyard.

He heard her singsong voice before he turned the corner into the backyard. She was sitting atop the picnic table, her feet propped on the bench as she sang to their family. Beth was lost in the melody and didn’t notice he’d arrived. Letting the ballad slide over him, he leant against the banister of the deck, absorbing every word she breathed.

‘I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin’ might mean takin’ chances, but they’re worth takin’  
Lovin’ might be a mistake, but it’s worth makin’  
Don’t let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin’ out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

As she spotted Daryl standing next to Rick’s deck, her voice trailed off and she was instantly transported back in time. Back to the funeral home, when he’d come into the room whilst she was playing the piano. Their gazes locked and held, seeming to share the memory, before reality swirled around them, bringing them back to the present. 

The silence in the backyard was louder than any conversation, everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Beth could just strangle everyone. Didn’t they realize they were doing more damage then they were helping. Daryl would not like the scrutiny of having everyone under the sun in his business. It would actually cause him to run the other way.

Of course, Maggie’s elbow digging into Beth’s ribs helped bring the world back into focus. Ripping her eyes from Daryl’s, she glared at her sister, as she whispered fiercely, “What?”  


“You should go flirt with him,” Maggie told her. “While he’s standing over there by himself.”

Yeah… go flirt with him… That might be easy if she knew how to flirt. Grunting, Beth said, “I wouldn’t even know where to start, Maggie.”

“Bat your lashes… touch his arm when you talk… laugh at his jokes,” her big sister offered smoothing the wrinkles from her jeans. Her head was tilted at an angle where no one could see her talking. 

“Daryl doesn’t make jokes, Maggie.” Didn’t Maggie know anything about Daryl Dixon. The man hardly ever cracked a smile or showed any type of emotions to those around him. Pulling the shoulder strap of her sundress over her shoulder, she pushed herself up from the picnic table in her effort to get away from her sister’s helpful advice. “I’m going to go see if they need some help in the kitchen.”

When she would have passed Daryl to go inside his greeting stopped her. “Beth…”

The corner of her mouth lifted with pleasure as she nodded. “Daryl…”

Flirt with him, Maggie said… Bat her lashes.

Giving into the simple advice she let her lashes flutter as she met his gaze. She watched as his brow drew tight, and he took hold of her upper arm. “Y’ got somethin’ in yer eye?”

Her eyelids fell over her irises to conceal the embarrassment flooding her. Her response coming out in a squeak. “Ummm… no…”

“We should go look at it… make sure.” He didn’t give her a chance to disagree, his fingers digging into her bicep as he ushered her up the stairs to the back door, Rick’s voice cutting through. “There’s the man… where ya going?”

“Beth’s got something in her eye. Gotta go look at it,” Daryl explained as he continued his way inside the house. 

“Daryl,” Beth complained as he nearly dragged her to the half bathroom in the hall off the entry. “I don’t have nothing in my eyes.”

“Take one second t’ take a look.” Refusing to release her, he pulled her inside the bathroom as he flipped on the light. Daryl closed the lid of the toilet, before urging her to sit as he promptly bent over her. His thumb lifting her eyebrow to pull her eyelid open. As he inspected her eyeball, his forefinger went in further than he intended causing Beth to yelp.

“There’s nothing in my eye besides your finger,” Beth growled yanking her arm out of his grasp. Her eye starting to water. Blinking rapidly, she tried to stop the flow of water that threatened to spill from her eyelid. “Don’t need to go pokin’ and prodin’ me.”

“Ain’t pokin’ and prodin’, girl… tryin’ t’ make sure y’ ain’t got dust or something in yer eye.” Daryl backed up from her in hurry, knocking his head on the on the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Rubbing his head, he glared at Beth. “Was actin’ like y’ had somethin’ in yer eye.”

Beth came up off the toilet seat, her face inches from his. “And I told you I was fine…”

Her breath puffed from her mouth the air caressing his cheek. Instantly, his gaze locked on her mouth, and Daryl found himself unable to look away. Time seemed to standstill, Beth’s lips parting on a slight gasp, her minty breath tickling his nose, pulling him closer. He was so captivated, his surroundings disappeared and all that remained was the woman before him. His fingers curled as the need to touch her angelic face gripped him and refused to let go. He was so close the tips of his bangs grazed her cheeks as his head lowered.  


A quiver passed through Beth as she waited. She was certain he was about to kiss her. His breath playing over her lips. Hypnotized by this crazy need rippling through her, consuming her, she just wanted to feel his mouth over hers. She could take matters in her own hand, lift up on her tiptoes and close the remaining distance separating them. Beth trembled as the notion crossed her mind, yet she found herself helpless to move. The longer she stood here, the closer his mouth descended toward hers.

Her lashes fluttered closed as she prepared herself, her fingers coming up to rest gently on his biceps. With her first touch of his bare skin, she let her fingertips feather down his smooth skin, relishing the flutter of his muscles. The tip of his nose grazed hers as they leaned in closer to one another. 

Any second now… any second his lips would cover hers. As he exhaled, his breath mingled with hers, and her tongue darted out to her bottom lip, tasting the air from his lungs. The tip of his nose skimming the length of hers, nuzzling hers, beckoning her closer. His mouth brushed ever so slightly over hers…

“Beth… Daryl… foods ready…” Glenn called from the hallway, stealing the moment.

Automatically, Daryl’s head jerked back as he remembered where the hell he was. Stunned he simply stared at the woman before him. He’d almost kissed Beth Greene… he’d almost kissed her… and she hadn’t pulled away.

Beth seemed just as startled as he was. Her bright eyes wide with shock, darting between his eyes to his mouth. What looked like disappointment played over her beautiful upturned face as he backed out of the bathroom.

No words could express the frustration Beth currently felt. Without a backward glance, he turned and hurried away. Her gaze dropped down into a glare as she left the bathroom, slowly trailing him back outside. Catching a glimpse of his back as he made his way to Carol’s table aggravation stole the sweet heat he’d caused.

What the hell would it take for him to drop his guard and let her in? Of course, he’d made several strides in the right direction in the last couple of days.

Exhaling a long breath, she went about making a plate of food consisting of homemade potato chips, pickles, a hamburger, some homemade bread, and a large slice of tomato. Grabbing a bottle from the end of the table, she turned and scanned the backyard for a place to sit. Maggie and Glenn sat off to the side in their private little group, Carl, Enid, and Noah sat in a small corner. Then there was Carol and Daryl’s table. 

With thoughts of their almost kiss playing havoc on her mind, she headed across the lawn, and slipped onto the bench next to Daryl. Even though her insides swirled nervously, she kept her smile in place when his startled gaze darted up to look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line... Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am extremely thrilled by the response to each and every chapter I have posted to this story. It is my pleasure to share this story with all of you. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Fluff is to come I so promise you. Lol. Thanks to all who have read, commented, kudoed, and bookmarked.
> 
> I have posted a new, exciting story called Inappropriate Behavior. This another Bethyl and is in an A/U setting. I hope you try it out. You will not be disappointed I promise.

Shock coursed through Daryl as Beth slipped on the bench next to him. After what had taken place… well, almost taken place between them… she was the last person he thought to see. For the most part his insides were in turmoil over the whole encounter. A part of his wished he’d just kissed her… tasted her… pressed against her… 

Who really gave a shit if it was right or wrong? He spent his entire time with this group trying to do the right thing. Looking after people… saving people… and he never really took anything for himself. 

Carol said he deserved to be happy… said he deserved Beth if she was who he wanted… If anyone in the group understood what he was going through, it was Carol. So, when she said he was worthy of the pretty little blonde… Well, he was attempting to believe her. Considering his father and Merle had estimated his worth to amount to sheep dung on the daily… Daryl wasn’t finding it exactly easy.

Her scent wafted to him on a breeze, and he found himself drawing a deeper breath just to get a whiff of her. The way the sun glinted on her hair… just looked like spun gold. Glancing in her direction, he caught the tilt of her swanlike neck, and he had this urge to sink his teeth in the pulse he saw beating there.

The hair on Beth’s arms stood on end. Her heartrate beat irregularly, and a flush claimed her cheeks. She could feel his gaze on her from the corner of his eye. Putting on the best acting she’d ever had in her life, she busied herself with eating, which mainly consisted of picking at the contents of her plate. Even though a hearty meal sat before her, she tasted absolutely nothing as she glanced across to Carol, who looked to be fighting a smile.

She could have kissed the older woman when started to speak. Effectively, some of the nervousness she’d been feeling melted away when. “How have you been doing, Beth?”

Beth coughed a bit as the hamburger got stuck in her dry throat. When a look of concern passed over Daryl’s face, she held up a hand, and successfully swallowed the chuck of meat. “I’m good. Been teaching Judith her ABC’s and numbers. She’s picking them up pretty fast.”

“I bet,” Carol nodded. “She’s a smart little girl.”

Beth agreed with a nod. Taking a bite of her tomato, she chewed vigorously before speaking again. “How’s the Kingdom? Ezekiel?”

Carol’s chanced a look at Daryl who remained silent, but aware of every word they spoke. She could tell from the slant of his head that he was paying attention. Clearing her throat, she smiled, “Their both doing good. Alden came with us… maybe when they get over here to Rick’s, you can show Alden around Alexandria. Think he’s with Rosita right now at the front gate.”

“Who’s Alden?” Beth wanted to know, her brow furrowing with question. “I don’t think I’ve met him…”

Daryl’s burger fell from his fingers. Alden? Really? A piercing stare settled on Carol as she made this suggestion of Beth and Alden exploring Alexandria. The urge to throttle his best friend gained momentum with each word she spoke. “Worked fer fuckin’ Negan… Lives at Hilltop now. Y’ ain’t met him cause he ain’t never been here.”

Hearing the familiar tone of Daryl’s temper working its way to the front, Beth bumped into him drawing his attention to her. “Calm yourself…”

Glancing in Carol’s direction, Beth gestured to the sky as the sun started its descent. “Probably can’t… Carl wanted to play hide and seek when it gets dark… so I’m busy…”

“Hide and seek?” Carol repeated with delight in her eyes. “Sounds fun. Who’s all playing?”

Beth shrugged. “Not sure yet… He said he was going to get as many people as possible to play. He said if we can get enough people we’ll play in teams. Probably be partnered with Noah… Carl never leaves Enid’s side.”

Beth would be partnered with Noah? She’d be hiding in random places alone? Moments ago, they’d nearly kissed… if Glenn hadn’t interrupted them, God only knew what would have happened in that bathroom. Now she was talking about going off with another guy… His nostrils flared with annoyance.

Upon the news of this game of hide and seek, Carol smiled sweetly up at Daryl as she kicked him from beneath the table. When his mouth curled as a growl rumbled from his throat, she lifted a gray brow in challenge. “Maybe Ezekiel and I will join in… Probably get Alden… and a few others.”

“Sounds like fun,” Beth nodded as she ate ever aware of the man at her side. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists. Pretending not to notice, she shifted closer to him, her leg bumping into his beneath the table. Planting her foot, she boldly left her leg against his, encouraged when he didn’t pull away. As heat spiraled through her, she murmured as she nudged him with an elbow. “You gonna play?”

“Got better things t’ do…” Daryl started breaking off when Carol once again kicked his shin. His pupils narrowed on her. “What the fuck…?”

Carol didn’t let him finish before answering Beth. “Of course, he’s playing… If anyone here needs to lighten up… it’s this one. Think you can spare a few hours to play a game… When’s the last time we all just had day we enjoyed living…”

“Bout an hour and half ago at the pond,” Daryl offered, gritting his teeth when another jab accosted him. His eyes shot daggers at his bestie. “Yer gonna leave fuckin’ bruises…”

“You realize, you are about clueless, right?” Carol asked, rolling her eyes. The man knew nothing about etiquette or the finer points of keeping most thoughts to himself. Daryl just said whatever he was thinking. While at times it was a great quality… there were times… like now where he could benefit from some finesse. “And if you don’t play… I’m gonna leave more than bruises.”

Beth’s gaze darted between Daryl and Carol. When Daryl mentioned bruises, Beth shifted on the bench to see under the table just in time to see Carol’s toe dig into Daryl’s leg. She bit her lip to stifle a grin when Daryl cursed under his breath.

Although, Daryl was in a silent battle with Carol, he never withdrew his leg from hers, keeping the length against her. Warmed by the notion, she put a tad bit of pressure against him, just to make sure he was aware of her presence. Briefly, she felt his limb stiffen before immediately relaxing back into her. An exhilaration warmed her, and if she tipped her head just so… she could smell his masculine scent. A wealth of longing gripped her refusing to let go.

She just wanted to go back in time… Go back into the half bath, curl her fingers in his hair, and bring his mouth to hers. Her blood started to hum with this bizarre desperation to touch his skin. Her breathing became irregular and her lashes dropped covering the desire curling inside her. Butterflies beat a pattern inside her stomach making eating an impossible feat.

Giving up on the meal entirely, Beth pushed the plate away, nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked around the backyard. Everyone seemed to be finishing up their meals, and Beth found herself anticipating their game of hiding seek. She needed something to take her mind off the man causing this havoc inside her. Grateful for the cover of night as it consumed the day, she shivered as a breeze blew across her bare shoulders, making her want to burrow into the warmth radiating from Daryl’s lean form.

“Not gonna eat?” Daryl asked motioning toward her half-eaten food. “Can’t leave all that on there.”

Beth cleared her throat, propping her chin on her palm, she tilted her head back so she could see him clearly. “Just have a lot on my mind… I kind of lost my appetite. I will probably save it for later.”

Daryl swallowed a bite he was chewing, mumbling, “Like what?”

Quietly, and very slowly, Carol left the table, trying to keep from disrupting their conversation. The two before her had a lot to workout. Plus, she was apparently now playing a game of hide and seek… time to go find Ezekiel… games were right up his alley.

Whenever Daryl was feeling a bit insecure, he let his bangs cover the majority of his face, concealing him from the rest of the world… this safety mechanism was not fair at all, Beth decided as she tried to decipher his thoughts. Unable to make out anything other than mild curiosity, she shrugged. “Like what happened the other night when I went on a date with Noah. And down at the pond this afternoon… the almost kiss in the bathroom.”

If she was going to be subject to these scrambled thoughts, Beth was not going to do it alone. Regardless of how ready Daryl was to face the consequences of his actions, today was the day, and now that she was thoroughly confused, she needed some sort of answers. 

They stared at one another for a long moment. His gaze searched hers, and he finally said, “What about it?”

“You have some of the most evasive answers known to man,” Beth growled, his response throwing her through a loop. No matter what, he never gave a direct answer, and she was starting to get more than a little frustrated. “What do you mean? What about it…? What does it mean…?”

Of course, Daryl knew this was coming… He couldn’t keep acting like a fool without drawing her and everyone else’s attention to his erratic behavior. Now, he had everyone butting their nose into his business and he’d tried to be cordial about it. Lying to Beth however was completely out of the equation. “Do we have t’ talk about it here?”

Everyone they knew was here in Rick’s backyard. This was not the place to be having this type of discussion, especially when their future… their possible any type of relationship could be at stake. Realizing their current position, she shook her head. “No… but we do need to talk about it…”

“Right…” Daryl really didn’t have the words to express everything going on inside him. Relieved she was giving him a chance to gather his thoughts, he released a pent-up breath, swinging his bangs out of his eyes. “Come by later… we can talk.”

Beth was about to agree when Carl plopped down on the bench adjacent from her. Gesturing to the darkened sky, he said, “You guys playing? It’s pretty dark right now… so we can start any time.”

“Course. Carol might scalp me if I don’t.”

Carl’s gaze swung to Daryl surprised to hear him agree to playing. Pointing between him or Beth, he said, “You guys partnering up?”

Beth was on cloud nine when Daryl grunted his approval. Leaning into her, he stated, “She ain’t going nowhere else.”

Muffling a grin, Carl nodded, “Okay… we got nine people so… we need one more.”

“Is Glenn playing?” Considering Maggie’s situation, Beth highly doubted she’d be up for running around the neighborhood. Her brother in law would be a perfect candidate for playing. Looking over her shoulder toward their table, she waved at Glenn to get his attention. “You wanna play hide and seek?”

“I wanna play hide and seek,” Maggie complained as Glenn’s face lit up with excitement. Regret crossed over Glenn’s face. “I’m sorry, babe… You can’t be running in your condition.”

Even as he apologized to his wife, he climbed to his feet. “I’m so in…”

“Well, your partnering with Noah cause he’s the only one without a partner,” Carl informed. Standing up from the bench, he went to the middle of the yard as Carol and Ezekiel came back into the yard. “Now we just have to figure out who is it first, and where the boundaries.”

“Carl, how many teams do we have,” Rick called from the deck.

“Five,” Carl confirmed, indicating all the teams in the yard. “There’s Enid and I. Carol and Ezekiel, Noah and Glenn, you and Michonne, Beth and Daryl.”

“We can draw a number from the hat to determine who’s it first,” Michonne explained, writing numbers on pieces of paper, and ripping them off into little squares. “Carl, give me your hat.”

Obediently, Carl handed over his hat to Michonne, and she tossed the little square inside the cap and mixed them up with a finger. “Come on everyone draw a number.”

They passed the hat around, everyone drawing a piece of paper from within, and glimpsing their numbers. Beth smirked back at the group. “Looks like Daryl and I are it. Where are the boundaries?”

“I think to make it fair we should stay outside and, on this block, … I don’t have the energy to be running all over Alexandria,” Carol decided, her arm wrapping inside Ezekiel’s. “Or to be searching room by room, that could take all night. The deck can be the safe zone.”

“Alright so… Go over there.” Glenn pointed to the corner of the deck. “Plug your ears, close your eyes and count to a hundred.”

Beth and Daryl skirted the group and went to the indicated corner. Although, Daryl was a tad reluctant to plug his ears, he did as he was told. He closed his eyes to begin counting when something tickled his nose. Cracking his eyes open ever so slightly, he found Beth’s scalp right below his nose, with her scent teasing his senses, he counted. Distracted by the woman before him, he lost count a few times and had to restart. Finally, reaching a hundred, he righted himself and scanned the yard.

“Where you think we should start?”

Daryl surveyed their surroundings. “Think maybe we hang round by this deck. If it’s the safe zone no one is going far, and they will be trying to get back to it. Maybe we can look around the house real quick just to be sure.”

“Daryl,” Beth huffed. “The point of hide and seek is for us to go find them. Not to wait around at the safe zone.”

“Suppose,” Daryl acknowledged, nodding toward Tara’s check over there first. “Tell ya they ain’t goin’ far.” 

Daryl offered Beth his hand as he turned toward Tara’s. When she hesitated, he wiggled his fingers urging her to take them. He watched her as she licked her lips before reaching for his hand. Winding his fingers through hers, he pulled her closer to him. “Stay close t’ the shadows and be as quiet as possible. Member any of the trackin’?”

At first Beth was so overcome by the heat of Daryl’s hand around hers and she didn’t hear him. When he shook her hand, she tightened her fingers around his, his words penetrating the fog clouding everything but him. “Yeah… I remember. It’s dark as hell out here… doubt tracking will help.”

She was right the moon was covered by a large cloud so there was a midnight black cover blanketing the earth. Pulling her along behind him, Daryl stayed to the shadows offered by the houses, and made his way toward Tara’s only to come up empty handed. Creeping around the corner, he led Beth to the front porch. As they approached the stairs, a startled intake of breath drew their attention.

Daryl spotted Enid and Carl tucked in the small corner of Tara’s porch. As soon as Carl spotted him, he leapt over the railing, his booted feet hitting the ground. Enid followed suit, and they took off at a run. 

Daryl let go of Beth hand as he lit off after Carl. Crossing the side yard, they rounded the house and darted across the lawn. Carl just barely slipped through his fingers, his laughter filling Daryl’s ears as he jetted toward Rick’s deck. With Carl in the safe zone, he turned his attention to Enid who’d got left behind in the chase. He now stood between the girl and the porch with Beth creeping up from the opposite direction. Enid faked going left, causing Daryl to run in that direction, yet she sprinted right at the last minute effectively evading his tag. Beth however anticipated the move and ran after her, the tips of her fingers closing around the material of Enid’s t-shirt.

“Your it,” Beth cried, dancing with excitement. She did a little victory dance, her skirt bouncing around her legs. “Enid and Carl, are it… Stay in your hiding places.”

As Carl and Enid covered their ears and closed their eyes their counting followed Beth and Daryl as they tore off across the yard toward Gabriel’s. Daryl skidded to a stop in front of his shed and tested the door. Finding the shed unlocked, he motioned for Beth to go inside. Hesitantly, she crept forward. Taking a quick look at the pitch-black hole awaiting her, Beth stalled at the opening. “I ain’t going in there… It’s so dark… I hate the dark.”

“Shh,” Daryl whispered. “Loud enough t’ tell ‘em right where we are. Now go…”

“Uh… no… I don’t do the dark, Daryl at all,” Beth complained stumbling a step back. “Nope, not going in there. God… only knows what’s in that shed.”

“Why don’t y’ jus’ broadcast we’re in the fuckin’ shed, girl?” His head dropped, his mouth meeting her ear. “Get in the shed, Beth… Nothin’s in there… some fuckin’ gardenin’ equipment that’s it.”

“I’m not moving,” she stated shaking her head. “There’s probably creep and crawly in there… ain’t going in unless you pick me up and…”

Beth words escaped her along with her breath when Daryl’s arm curled around her trim waist and hefted her inside the shed, closing the door behind him. The second the sliver of light disappeared, he dropped on her feet in front of him. “See… nothin’ t’ worry about. All in yer imagination…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drop me a line... Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Beth and Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I promised everyone fluff soon and I am giving you all a little taste of that. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, kudoing and bookmarking. I can't express to you how much your comments and support mean to me. I hope you all enjoy...
> 
> Please review...

“There’s something crawling up my leg.” Beth shrieked as she danced in place bumping into Daryl. She brushed frantically at her leg, stomping her barefoot. “I think it bit my toe.”

“Thought y’ said it’s on yer damn leg, Beth. How’d it bite yer fuckin’ toe.” Daryl stated followed by an extended shush. “Told y’ it’s yer imagination.”

“Whatever it is, isn’t in my imagination… it’s running up my calf, Daryl.” Beth made a desperate push for the door, yet her hands encountered a man-sized obstacle in her way. Attempting to shove him out of her way, she gritted her teeth. “Now… move out of my way… I’m not staying in here another second.”

Beth glared up at the blackness that was his face currently. With a temper that wasn’t her normal self, she lifted her foot and stomped own on his booted foot. Her bare heel connected with a biker boot that was harder than she ever would have thought. “Ouch…”

“Y’ done now?” Daryl wanted to know. He would have never picked the shed to hide if he thought it would be a problem. He’d never realized until now Beth’s obvious fright of the dark. Placing his hands on her arms, he rubbed vigorously trying to massage some warmth in her chilled flesh. “Told y’ these damn dresses were stupid… can’t even keep y’ warm.”

“My dress ain’t stupid… supposed make you pretty not warm,” Beth stated as a shiver pimpled her skin. “You don’t think it’s pretty…”

Daryl hands stilled in mid-stroke, hovering in place, as pictures of Beth singing at the cookout. Her dress was white, nearly sheer with large reddish pink flowers scattered everywhere, a brown sandal dangling from her toe. Wisps of spun gold lifted as the breeze rustled her hair, her sparkling blue eyes filled with hope as she song about dancin’. Clearing the frog that formed in his throat, he nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “Yer pretty, Beth…”

His response was so quiet she barely heard him speak. While the words sounded wrenched from his very soul… Beth’s heart skipped a beat. Shyly, she whispered, “A little pretty? Or a lot pretty?”

Daryl’s fingers drifted down her arms even as his body went rigid. She could almost visualize him chewing his cheek as he deliberated answering her, and she was positive, his bangs were guarding his eyes again. Testing her theory, she lifted her hand, her fingers grazing his stubble as she found his jaw just as he murmured, “Lot.”

Without thought, Beth explored Daryl’s stubble with light fingertips. Briefly she wondered if he even knew she touched him considering he hadn’t jumped out of her reach. His quick intake of breath was her answer when her nail skimmed over his bottom lip. When he didn’t duck away from her touch, she grew bolder, letting her fingers travel higher and sure enough encountered his bangs. “You use these bangs as a shield… whenever you’re nervous or hiding your feelings.”

His eyes rolled, and his chest contracted under her fingertips. Unconsciously his head bowed lower… Daryl sought her touch… letting the sensations she offered flow through him. With every caress of her sweet fingers, he felt himself sinking further and further into her sweetness. Even though he absorbed each stoke that passed over his cheeks, down his neck to his shoulders down his arms. Enjoying the comfort and yes… the heat she created with the wands that were her hands. “Beth…”

“Shhh,” Beth answered, placing her finger over his lips. “Someone might hear you.”

“Jus’ gonna ask…” Daryl’s words trailed off unsure how to finish. His lips trembled when her fingers floated over them.

“Ask what?”

“If I can kiss y’.”

“Yeah,” Beth nodded, the top of her head cracking into Daryl’s chin. “Ouch… Sorry.”

“Damn…” Daryl grunted, cursing his own inexperience. As the sharp point of his chin encountered the crown of her head.

He’d actually asked to kiss her. Daryl had asked to kiss her… her Beth Greene. She was beyond ecstatic… Yet here she was botching the whole damn thing. Sometimes she wished she could just disappear. Well… until she felt his fingers brushing the length of her jaw. Then she was rather good with reality… fanfuckingtastic, actually…

The butterflies that normally swarmed in her belly whenever Daryl was around scattered throughout her body. Seeking more of his touch, Beth’s chin tilted, firmly pushing her cheek against his questing fingers. The breath in her lungs stalled when Daryl’s bangs tickled the bridge of her nose as his face dipped closer. 

Any minute his mouth would settle over hers… she would know what it was like to kiss Daryl Dixon… She would taste him for the first time… feel him under her hand. This singular moment would change their entire relationship… for better or worse… there was no going back after this. While the notion was frightening, she never wanted anything more.

Daryl was uncertain as hell. This wasn’t his forte… he wasn’t the cute, cuddly type of guy who spent hours kissing a woman. Honestly, he’d kissed no one in passion… before tonight… he’d never wanted to.

For her… for her… he wanted to be. He wanted to be the guy that treasured what he had with every fiber of his being, and he did… he treasured this little spitfire in front of him, more so than his own life.

Beth nearly melted into a muddy heap at his feet when his mouth brushed against hers. His whiskers prickled her as his lips once again rubbed across hers. The third time his lips caressed hers, stars popped behind her eyelids, awareness sparking to life deep within her. When his lips slowly moved over hers, coaxing her to follow him on this new and… so exciting journey, Beth eagerly complied.

Clumsily their lips meshed together before Daryl’s lips parted, and his tongue snaked out across her lower lip. Licking the plump flesh, he hungrily repeated the gesture, his heart swelling with pride and desperation when she opened for him. His taste buds exploded with the flavor of Beth as her tongue reciprocated.

A shaky breath blew across Beth’s lips as Daryl reached for her, his hands encircling her waist, urging her forward, his mouth pressed firmly over hers. As Daryl’s tongue delved deeper into the warm honey before him, his fingers anchored her to him, liking the way his being engulfed her entire form. Nipping at her lips, he grunted with approval as her arms wound around his neck, her fingertips grazing the hair at his nape.

With each kiss that passed between them the more addicted Beth became to the taste of his masculinity. Her fingers curled tightly into his hair, yanking him closer if that was at all possible, sighing with satisfaction when his hands slid around her waist. She felt the muscles of his forearms constrict against the soft flesh of her back as he held her to him. Beth gasped for breath when his lips left hers, skimming the line of her jaw to the tender flesh of her neck, his teeth scraping across the pulse in her throat.

Vanilla cupcakes… vanilla cupcakes is what Beth Greene tasted like. You know, when you drag your tongue over the sweet icing on the top… the sugary, cream melting against your tongue… 

Daryl’s eyes rolled, his tongue dragging up her throat, finding the spot behind her ear on peer accident, a thrill shot through him as she shuddered in response. Breathing his hot breath against this particular sweet spot caused wave after delicious wave to roll through her, little hiccups of pleasure filled the little shed, urging him on.

Experimenting with this new ability to please Beth Greene, Daryl relied solely on instinct. If she was moaning and gasping for air, he just assumed he was doing something right, and repeated the gesture or tried something new… like circling the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. The way her head fell back on her shoulders, and the wiggle of her trim form told him everything. 

Beth grew more impatient with every new sensation skidding through her body. While she enjoyed every lick, she was feeling a little behind, wanting to participate, she pulled at his hair, searching for his mouth. Automatically, her tongue sunk deep, a hum of appreciation buzzed throughout her being. Returning kiss after kiss, her fingers untangled from the locks of his long hair, traveling over the stubble on his jaws. Wanting to taste him as he had her, she broke their kiss, nipping his chin, she used the tip of her nose to urge him to tilt his head.

Pleasure surged through her as she licked her way over the line of his jaw to his neck. The zing of salt from his skin awakened a hunger unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Greedily, she sucked at his flesh, the growl rumbling from his chest exciting her. Enthusiastically, her fingers pulled at the material of his shirt, hating the fabric in her way.  


Daryl’s fingertips dug into her hips when her hands burrowed under his shirt. His abdomen fluttering under the scrap of her fingernails, exhilaration rocketing through him, he groaned as a rush of blood settled into his groining. Daryl’s cock hardened to a full salute as his fingers fisted in her hair, drawing her away, his lips skated down the slope of her neck. His other hand found the strap of her little sundress and was just about to pull it down over shoulder…

BANG! BANG! Someone knocked hard on the shed door, and a voice called through the thin aluminum. “You’re it.”

Beth sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window. The only thing she’d been able to think about in the last two hours since that kiss… was that kiss. Then there was the taste of him still lingering on her lips, and this ache throbbing in her core. The feel of him in her arms… his hair tangled around her fingers, his warm skin at her fingertips…

Until this very moment, Beth had never understood the obsession with sex before. Yet is was more than just sex, she imagined. There was this need deep within her to be in Daryl’s presence… An urge to touch… and taste… consume… That wasn’t just about sex. It was this bone deep… what?

She wanted to just leave her room, this house, and walk into Daryl’s… go up his staircase and crawl right in bed beside him. It had nothing at all to do with sex… well, maybe a little… She just wanted to feel him there. Have his warmth next to her… have him ease this insatiable yearning making it impossible to close her eyes. The thought of sleep was ludicrous, and she’d given up the idea almost immediately upon returning home.

After Glenn and Noah had knocked on that shed, interrupting the most incredible moment of her life, Daryl had ripped out of her arms and staggered out of reach. He’d barely looked in her direction after that. Nearly twenty minutes later, he’d ended their game and walked her home in silence. Now, here she sat staring hopelessly at his house.

The more she stared at his house, the stronger this ache pulsed between her legs, making any type of peace unfeasible. If she just stepped into her imagination, she could almost feel his touch on her needy flesh, and a shiver ran through her. The window went out of focus as she traveled back in time… back to the shed… back to being in Daryl’s arms.  


Reliving the feel the bliss he created with his hungry kiss, a soft moan escaped her, and ever so slowly, her hands slid over the flesh of her knees. A tingle shot to her core as she dragged the material of her skirt up around her thighs. Beth’s breath blew in short little puffs, the intensity of growing, nearly unbearable. A gush of heat burst from her core, wetting her panties, and curling her toes. As her fingers drew closer to her center desperation consumed her… desperation to feel his hands on her… desperation to be touched… this hollow feeling making her feel so… so… incomplete.

Unable to help herself, her fingers feathered over her silken panties, her nub throbbing wantonly. Her eyes rolled and her touch grew bolder, her legs falling open as she touched herself. She’d attempted to masturbate a few times over the years, but she’d never really understood how to relieve the desire pounding through her. Now… now… with the memory of Daryl’s body under her fingertips… the taste of him on her tongue… well, it made all the difference in the world. Every time her finger slid over her wet panties, a lustful jab would spear up in her body, instantly seeking another.

Beth had this insane urge to delve inside her panties. The need to rub over her little bud increased, and the evidence of her pleasure seeped from her body. Nearly breathless, she pulled her panties to the side, and allowed the tip of her finger to touch her core. An uncontrollable moan filled her room, her head dropping back on her shoulders as she repeated the motion, letting one lone digit sink into her warmth.

Licking dry lips, she eased back on her bed, pictures of steely blue eyes and dangling dark hair floating through her mind. Hard calloused palms running over her smooth skin, roughly massaging the muscles of her thighs, her breasts… long fingers twisting in her hair, his tongue licking over her lips, her neck, and shoulders. Daryl’s mouth closing around her puckered nipple, his teeth scrapping over her sensitive body, the weight of his lean form over hers, pressed against her.

With each new and exciting image popping behind her closed eyelids another zing of pleasure rocked through her. Propping her heels on the bed, she lifted her hips to meet the stroke of her fingers, pushing one deep inside herself, she gasped. Even while she was unexperienced with self-gratification, each touch enlisted another spike of lust stabbing her throbbing nub. 

What would it be like to have his tongue licking over her? 

“Oh, wow,” she groaned, leaving her wet center, she rubbed her juices over pulsating clit. “Holy… oh…”

Something was happening to her… something new and unfamiliar… something sweet and wonderful. Each time she circled her bud, her pleasure heightened and her movements became more frantic… as she sought… as she sought… another pass of her fingers before letting them sink deep… Daryl’s tongue deep in her mouth, sliding over her neck, his hand hooking her leg drawing it up higher, placing the limb over his shoulder.

A dam burst within her as fireworks popped off throughout her body. Her back bowed and a cry shook her as an orgasm raked her. Her breathing slowed, and she came back to reality… Beth was wowed by the relaxation filling her, her eyelids dropping lazily as she untangled her fingers from her clothing. Finally feeling a tad bit of peace, she found herself wanting to curl up under her sheets and drift to sleep.

With the thought in mind, Beth grabbed the hem of her sundress and pulled it up her body, and over her head. Throwing the wrinkled garment on the floor, ripped the coverlet back on her bed, and climbed inside… She was so tired when her head hit the pillow, she didn’t even bother turning the light on her nightstand off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line... Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's self-reflection and a little fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone... Everyone who has commented, kudoed, bookmarked and read this story. I am so thrill you are all enjoying it. Hearing from you all is so encouraging and helps make me a better writer. Thanks for reading and taking a moment to review.
> 
> Please review...

Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing?

Daryl scooted to the edge of chair. Was Beth Greene feeling herself up? Was she pulling her skirt up, baring those amazingly long legs? Did she really just dip her hand into the V of her legs? 

Judging by the rapture of her face… She absolutely was doing what he thought she was doing. Beth Greene was masturbating in front of the window. Beth Greene was masturbating in front of the goddam window… Anyone looking in that direction… specifically up at her window, would see exactly what he was seeing. They would see her milky white legs bared in all their glory… they would see her hand slipping beneath her skirt… and they would be imagining exactly what he was imagining. 

He had half a mind to go over there, stomp through her house, slam into her bedroom, and close the fucking blinds… that’s what he wanted to do. 

Yep, he wanted to go shut her fucking blinds…

If he were a good person, he’d close his own damn blinds, yet there was a defect with his logic. Currently, an extraordinary amount of heat was engulfing his existence, stealing his breath, and hardening his flesh… Parts of him were aroused that had never been so turned on before. The muscles in his arms strained, his thighs seemed to swell, and his cock was rock solid in his pants. 

Did she know he was watching? Was this like the other night? Was this a show for his benefit?

Somehow, he didn’t believe so… she looked completely lost in the moment… which made it all the hotter. 

Perspiration dotted his brow, and his breath came a little harsher. He should go to bed… he should shut his own blinds and go to his fucking bed… He should take his eyes off of the amazing creature across the street and go to bed.

He didn’t though. With his skin prickling with need, the hair on his nape stood on end, and Daryl laid a tight fist over his hard cock. Putting pressure on it, he hoped to kill this overwhelming desire to plant himself to the root in the heat, he knew she was touching.

His mouth literally began to water. He’d never wanted to do that to a woman. Never wanted to lick her core, taste her very being, or anything so intimate before.

Beth was different…He was suddenly becoming aware of that fact. Tonight, in the shed was just a fraction of what he’d been feeling about her. That’s why he’d gotten the hell out of there. At that point in time, he just wasn’t ready to admit how much she meant to him. Funny how things had a way of working out. One minute they were friends… neighbors… and the next he couldn’t get her off his mind.

He thought about her non-stop and before her little date with Noah, he hadn’t even been aware of how much she occupied his mind. When he was out gathering supplies or killing walkers… she was always a forethought. He killed walkers to keep her safe… He gathered things on his runs, he knew she would like, specifically for her.

He wanted it all with Beth… Daryl wanted her next to him… always… He wanted her in his arms like earlier… he liked playing with her in the pond. Enjoying simple everyday things with her. He wanted to taste her, drink her in, smell her…

Something primal in him reared its head, roaring to life, informing him of a fact he otherwise wouldn’t have known.

Even while all of these thoughts swam in chaos within his mind, his body… his damn body was alive with desire. His eyes traveled over her silken skin on full display, and he just couldn’t get enough of watching… of this crazy realization.

Daryl released a heavy breath… a growl filling the room. His body was on fire… on fucking fire… and he needed… he needed…

For the first time in his life, Daryl fucking needed someone else… he needed a release from this insane inferno burning through his blood, threatening to eat him alive. His clothing felt suffocating all of a sudden, and he had this overpowering craving to shred the damn things from his body.

Frustration was quickly rising within him, and he pulled at his beard trying not to give into this… this too human necessity. As he watched intently as Beth pleased herself… he was vastly losing the battle to control this rage humming throughout his body. When one of her small hands cupped her breast, all the while playing with the heat below… he lost… he lost all desire to control the hunger. 

He was so fucking hungry… ravenous to be more precise.

There was a fever within him making his clothing unbearable. Slowly he sat forward, and his fingers fumbled to the hem of his shirt. Never taking his eyes from the window, he lifted the garment over his head and tossed it to the floor. As soon as the shirt fluttered from his fingers, his hand lifted, placing a hard, flat palm over his peck. He shuddered… physically shuddered under his own touch, a shaky breath rushing from his lungs.

Caressing the skin of his pecks made him want to close his eyes. To absorb the pleasure of the sensations coursing through him, yet if he did… if he did… he’d have to take his eyes from the woman across the street. He didn’t want to look away… he wanted to see it all. His eyelids trembled as his hand slid over the smooth skin of his chest to his abdomen. As he stroked his stomach his hand quivered when he encountered the last barrier to himself.

“Fucking, shit,” he cursed, fumbling with the button of his jeans. A sigh of relief swooshed out of him as the button gave, and his pants loosened on his hips. Impatiently, he kicked them down his legs, followed quickly by his boxers. His cock pulsed wantonly, the head straining, leaking as it sprang free from the entrapment of his clothing.

His fist closed around his cock, and his jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. It’d been a long time since he’d done this… since he’d needed to do this… yet now that his hand was around his cock, he found himself starving. Staring across the street at the woman, with his fingers tightly grasping his hardened shaft, a lustful beast was born.

A droplet of sweat trickled down his temple as he drew his fist along his length. Daryl groaned as the crown of his cock swelled and his balls drew tight. He was in literal pain from the pleasure ripping through him. With every caress of his hand, his body shook, and his fingers squeezed tighter. 

Daryl watched Beth’s fingers move over her sweet V, her skirt riding up over her hips now, and he could imagine bending down between her legs. What her core would feel like as her heat welcomed him… the clench of her inner walls as she drew him deeper. 

A fresh spear of longing shot through him. Instantly, his hand picked up speed until he was panting with a rush of blood. When she visibly bowed on the bed, her head tipping back as she found her release, Daryl gulped in air as he followed her over the edge, his release jutting in steady stream across the room. Collapsing in his chair, he waited for his breathing to return to normal as he spied Beth climbing between the sheets and her head hitting the pillow.

Beth was a ball of nerves the next day as she crossed the street to Daryl’s house. She found him sitting on the couch waiting for her, his elbows propped on his knees, as he nibbled his thumb. His gaze flared with a whole new light as she walked into the living room. Trying to act as normal as possible, she exhaled deeply, praying for her nerves to ease. Deciding to just take the bull by the horns, she plowed right ahead, sitting on the edge of the adjacent couch cushion. “I think we need to talk about what is going on between us, Daryl.”

When Daryl heard the front door open, and her steps bringing her closer to him, all the remnants of last night played before his eyes. All these new, bright, and shiny thoughts regarding Beth Greene came back to life. 

“Think maybe…” His voice trailed off as he shifted anxiously on the couch. All he really wanted to do was go over there and sit next to her and pick up where they left off in that shed. Really, he wasn’t sure what stopped him. “Maybe we could…”

Beth toyed with a strand of hair as she patiently waited for him to finish his statement. Feeling a bit awkward with the space separating them, she boldly stood, and crossed the living room, taking the seat next to his. She was tired of resisting her baser wants where Daryl Dixon was concerned. Obviously, he felt something for her… after all, he’d kissed her in that shed. There was no way he’d kiss her unless something real was developing between them.

When he remained silent, she repeated, “Maybe we could??? What?”

Daryl shrugged as he always did when he was uncomfortable with actually speaking the words. “I don’t know… maybe we could have… you know, dinner.”

“Dinner?” Beth’s eyebrow rose a little disappointment rising within her. She was hoping they were going to discuss what this was between them. Instead, he offered to eat dinner with her, something they did rather often. Shaking her head in disbelief, she huffed, “Sure… we can have dinner…”

When she would have stood, his hand shot out and caught her arm. Beth staggered with unexpected touch of his hand, losing her balance, she toppled right on top of Daryl’s lap. The breath rushed from her lungs as she landed on his legs, embarrassed she tried to push herself upright and out of his embrace, yet he held her firmly there. Wiggling up to face him, her mouth fell open as his hard thighs pressed into her seat. “Umm… ahh… Daryl…”

“Meant like a date,” he stated simply without breaking his hold on her. The corner of his mouth lifted when she stilled, her wide eyes locking with his, the fingers that were curled in his shirt went lax and rested against his chest. “That be okay?”

Beth was at a complete loss for words. Her brain was screaming yes, but they wouldn’t formulate on her tongue. As her silence wore on, a shadow began to steal the light that had been in Daryl’s eyes. When she felt the slide of his fingertips along her waist as he started to withdraw from her, she firmly pressed her weight in his lap. Startled, he went still, his fingers digging into her trim waist, she brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

“I’d like that,” she finally answered. Drawn by the magnetic pull between them, Beth’s finger trailed down his scruffy cheek, plucking playfully at his beard as her head dropped lower, wanting to feel the press of his lips against hers.

Daryl could see the desire written all over her face. His own need flared to life, and his hands pulled her closer into the cradle of his lap, his cock perking up against her hip. When her head dipped toward his, he met her halfway, his lips pressing against hers. Eagerly, he returned her kiss, his fingers twisting in her shirt as he fought the urge to touch her.  


Beth didn’t restrain herself however, her mouth opening over his, as her hands roamed over his chest, impatiently plucking at his shirt. She wanted to feel the strength of Daryl’s lean body without the barrier of his shirt in the way. As her fingers found the hem of his shirt, Daryl’s hand tunneled into her hair, anchoring her mouth to his. Hungrily she explored his mouth as her fingers sought his smooth warm skin.

Tingles raced up her arm as she petted hard abs, smiling breathlessly as the muscles in his stomach fluttered beneath her touch. She gasped for breath when he licked his way over her jaw, down the line of her throat, sucking at her pulse. Her lashes slid closed as his fingers caught the strap of her tank top and pulled it down the slope of her shoulder. Heat curled in her belly before sprawling throughout her body when his teeth scraped down the tender flesh. Pushing her hands further into his shirt, she found his puckered male nipple, letting her nail lightly trace the protruding flesh.

His muscled contracted as she plucked at his nipple, sparks shooting to his groin, a tortured groan spilling from his lips. Aggressively, his teeth sank into Beth’s round shoulder, leaving impressions of his teeth, then licking them away. Daryl’s heart stuttered in his chest when her nimble fingers combed through the hair on his chest. A shudder raked him as her tongue circled the shell of his ear, her hot breath swirling inside the channel just before her teeth sunk into the lobe. His head tilted trying to get closer and further away at the same time. “Holy fuck… that feels fuckin’ gooood…”

“Mhmmm,” she moaned. Flattening her tongue on his skin, she licked over his neck, relishing the taste of salt on his skin. His masculine scent hypnotizing her, drugging her common sense, compelling her to taste him over and over, making her want to taste more of him.

It took all of the strength Daryl possessed to pull away from Beth’s questing mouth. If he didn’t at this minute, he doubted he’d be able to. If he kissed her one more time… tasted her one more time… touched her one more time… He’d never be able to stop. Breathing heavily, and fighting to get his body under control, he whispered, “Beth… you comin’ t’ dinner tonight?”

Beth stared at him in a daze. Why had he stopped? Why had he stopped kissing her? What had he said? Why on earth was he talking right now? Struggling to understand what was happening, she cleared her throat as her brow furrowed. “Huh?”

A slight smile curled Daryl’s lips as he studied her. Honestly, Beth had never been more beautiful to him. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders from his fingers, and her lips were swollen from his kiss. The tank top she wore was twisted over one arm, hanging down and her breast was nearly exposed. It took all of his willpower to resist the hunger he spotted in her gaze. “Dinner… Y’ comin’?”

“I can’t believe you even have to ask,” Beth chuckled, her finger tugging on a strand of his chest hair. “Was pretty sure I was answering you a second ago.”

“Is that what that was?” His arm curled around her waist and heaved her over to his side. If her ass stayed pressed against his cock any longer… Well, he might just embarrass the shit out of himself. 

Beth settled into the cushion next to him, her head resting against his shoulder, nodding. “Yeah, pretty much… I don’t just go around kissing all kinds of people Daryl.”

The mention of her kissing people made Daryl wonder. “Did y’ kiss Noah?”

Surprised by his question, she lifted to sit upright, shaking her head. “Ahhh… no. Didn’t even think about it… Have you?”

“Kissed Noah?” Daryl teased, pulling her strap back in place. “Nah… ain’t kissed Noah…”

“That’s not what I meant,” Beth laughed, her gaze dancing at the implication of Daryl kissing Noah. “I meant, have you kissed anyone? Lately?”

“Who the hell am I gonna be kissin’?” The idea of him kissing anyone was ridiculous. Since the damn apocalypse had started, he’d one intimate moment total, and that had happened upstairs… last night… involving no one other than his own fucking hand. Laughing at the whole notion, he shook his head, “Nah…ain’t kissin’ anyone… not even before this.”

His admission gave her a window to his soul. Daryl hadn’t been with anyone… not now… not before this… Beth had to admit the thought of him kissing anyone else… well, let’s just say she completely understood why Daryl had been jealous of Noah. Playfully she glared up at him… “Good… don’t want you kissing anyone else.”

Relief flooded Daryl at her response. If she’d kissed anyone else lately, he might just strangle the kid. Plus, he kind of liked the idea of Beth being jealous over him. Feeling much better, he pushed himself from the couch. “Should get goin’… suppose t’ help Rick work on his truck.”

“Okay, I should get busy cleaning up around here.” Beth stood looking around the living room. The place was still spotless since her last cleaning, but she could find something to do. When he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and headed toward the door, his dinner proposal came back to mind. “What time?” 

“Should be done around five…” Daryl explained looking over his shoulder. Seeing the sparkle in her gaze, something really heavy lifted from his chest. The shame and loneliness that had weighted on him for years unfurled and was replaced with a freedom… he just felt the pressing weight of his past starting to lift and he felt… shit… he felt free. “I’ll be ‘round t’ get y’ when I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line and please review...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's date with Beth  
> Also would like to give credit to Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio for the song Can't take my eyes off of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it has been a long road, but we are finally here. This is an extra long chapter and I hope you all enjoy it cause it was really fun to write. Thanks so much for reading, commenting and following this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed every word.
> 
> Please review...

Daryl finished up his shower and headed to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Amusement filled his gaze when he noticed the made bed. Beth had left her mark on his life in so many different ways, and he still couldn’t believe it took him this long to see her. In a strange way, he couldn’t be more certain about anything in his whole life.

Going to the dresser, he opened the top drawer and lifted a pair of plaid boxers from inside. Slipping them on, he dropped the and went about finding something to wear. Feeling more nervous than he ever had, he scanned the jeans inside his closet and took a couple from the hangers. Holding them up to the light that streamed through his window, he decided to go with the darker pair. Decision made, he unfolded them and pulled them up his legs…

Two seconds later, he pulled them off and threw them on the floor. Grabbing a second pair, he followed the same procedure. Walking over to the oval mirror in the corner, he looked at himself for a long minute. With a grunt bouncing off the walls, he tore them from his lithe frame, and yanked the third pair across the freshly made bed. Trying them on, he glanced at his ass, they made his butt stick out way too much for his comfort. Growling, he slipped them off and went to the pair laying on the floor.  


By the time he finished dressing his room looked like a fucking hurricane had swept through it. Clothes hung out of drawers, they were flung across his bed, and scattered the floor. “Beth is gonna be pissed.”

All of her hard work had gone to hell in the space of twenty fucking minutes, he mused. A feeling of guilt shifted through him as he examined his room. Moving around the room, he gathered and waded discarded clothes, some landing on the closet floor, some making it back into their drawers.

Semi-satisfied with his room’s appearance, and very nervous about his own, he went to the bathroom and looked himself over for the hundredth time. Grabbing the electric clippers, they buzzed to life, and he took a couple sweeps of his beard barely trimming more than a half inch. Stepping back, he looked himself over one last time, tucking a stand of hair behind his ear, he whipped his scruffy cheeks off and turned to leave. “Here goes nothin’.”

***  
Beth waited on the couch for nearly thirty minutes. She’d been ready an hour ago, but still Daryl hadn’t come. Checking her watch, she gave resigned sigh, “I don’t think he’s coming…”

Maggie gave her a sympathetic look. “Maybe he just got caught up doing something, Beth… I’m sure he will be here any minute.”

“Judging by the way he carried on the other night,” Glenn offered, coming to sit with them in the living room. “He will definitely be here.”

Beth threw Maggie and Glenn a doubtful look. When they’d first arrived home, she been so excited about going on a real date with Daryl, and she couldn’t help but tell them. Maggie had been a typical big sister going on and on about her dating an older man. After several minutes of reassuring her that everything was going to be fine, her sister had finally blown out an annoyed breath. Finally, she’d nodded saying, “He just better treat ya right, or he will have me to answer to.”

Glen, on the other hand, had just laughed. “I’m surprised he took this long… He was acting all types of put out last night.

Once she’d finished spilling her guts, she ran upstairs to get ready. She’d taken a quick shower and pulled out a cute black sun dress with large sunflowers decorating the material. Slipping a little black half jacket from a hanger, she’d thrown it on the bed to do her hair. It’d taken nearly thirty minutes to curl her hair and twisting up, she clipped them back, leaving her neck and face bare. Applying a light coat of lip gloss to her lips, she’d headed to her door and adorned a pair of black flipflops.

Now she sat twisting locks of curled hair around her finger, and her lip gloss all but gone. She’d nibbled her bottom lip some much that it was now raw. Her foot swung back and forth. All hope was nearly gone, when a light tap sounded at the front door she about leapt out of her skin.

“I got it,” Glenn announced when Beth would have climbed to her feet. She noticed the way her brother in law’s expression turned to one of glee as he made his way to the door. Pulling the structure open, he laughed. “Well, will ya look at Daryl…”

If this was Hershel, then Daryl would’ve held his tongue. This wasn’t Hershel, however and he found no qualms telling Glenn right where to stick it. Especially considering there was no real animosity between them. “Shut the fuck up, man… Is Beth…”

Glenn laughed so hard his eyes started to water. “Just never seen you look… so…”

“Beth,” Daryl called from the doorway… “Come on…”

Maggie appeared in front of Beth with a serious look on her face. He inwardly cringed when her eyebrows rose the way they did right before she told someone off. When she simply gave him a warning look, and said, “You take care of my sister…”

That’s as far as she got before Beth pushed in front her overbearing family and staggered to halt in front of Daryl Dixon. He’d showered and trimmed his beard a bit. He wore a tight black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He looked kind of like he wanted to disappear through the floor. Openly, she let a toothy grin replace the frown she’d been wearing moments before he’d arrived. “Thought ya forgot about me.”

His expression softened as she stepped in front of him, and he shifted toward the entrance. “Not fuckin’ likely…”

Beth threw a menacing glare at her family, pulling the door shut firmly behind them, as they walked out onto the porch. Unable to stop smiling, she wrinkled her nose as she studied him. “Thought you was just taking a shower… What took so long?”

“Stood on the damn porch fer twenty minutes,” he admitted as they made their way across the street. 

“What?” Beth exclaimed, turning to face him. Squinting against the sun slowly descending, her fingers curled around his forearm stopping him just as they reached his lawn. “Why didn’t you come to the door?”

“Mmhmm,” he answered his head dipping to hide his eyes from her.

“Do you have any idea how adorable you are?” Beth asked, moving closer to him as his head popped back up. His uncertainty seemed to melt away as he met her gaze. Staring into eyes, she pulled him in the direction of his house. “Come on, Mister Dixon, you promised to feed me.”

The last of Daryl’s reserve seemed to evaporate, one of the perks of Beth’s sweetness. She had the ability to ease the most troubled of minds, and he knew firsthand. The day his entire world collided with the Governor’s, he’d never thought his mind would be right again, and low and behold Beth had stepped in. She’d taught him more about the life in those few short weeks than any other person. Nibbling his bottom lip, he nodded toward the house. “Better get t’ it then.”

“So,” she started as made their way into the house, and into the kitchen. “What are you feeding me?” 

“Got some venison in the fridge.” Going to the fridge he pulled the door open, and pulled the foil wrapped plate out, and set in on the corner. “Figurin’ we could go pick some of the veggies out back.”

“Sounds good to me,” she nodded, grabbing a bowl from his cabinet. “Wanna come help me pick some zucchini, onions, mushrooms, and sage? Probably go pretty good with that meat, right?”

“Y’ sure? Not really dressed fer pickin’ all that.” His eyes shifted to the dress she wore. Unable to help himself, he let his gaze trace the curves highlighted by thin cotton, and he found himself moving closer to her. She looked stunning, her coconut scent reaching his nostrils as he crossed the slated floor, her presence drawing him in. “Don’t want’cha gettin’ dirty…”

Beth throbbed with awareness as he came to stand inches away from her. When his hand lifted, and his fingers drifted over the blonde locks hanging over her shoulder, a little gasp trembled from her lips. Her timid gaze shot to his mouth, staring at his lips, she felt frozen in time as he rubbed a long strand between his forefinger and thumb. “‘s real pretty, Beth.”

Several moments passed before she was able to speak, his nearness completely distracting her from her purpose, her breath caught in her throat. “The dress didn’t change who I am, Daryl… I will still go and pick a couple of vegetables.”

His fingers let go of her hair, his fingertips grazing the cut of her jaw, saying, “Didn’t think it did, girl. Not fer a second…”

“Good.” She smiled up at him with brightest smile he’d ever seen. Reaching toward him, she grabbed his hand, curling her fingers around his, she pulled him toward the backdoor. “Now come help me…”

“Whatever y’ say, Greene.”

Daryl followed close behind her as she led the way to the garden out back. Feeling a little bolder by the minute, he held her fingers tightly, giving a slight tug, he pulled her back towards him wanting to keep her close. Her back came into contact with his chest, and wrapping their joined hands around her midsection, he held her there. He let the tip of his nose skim her smooth shell of her ear, inhaling deeply, his face tucked into her. “Y’ smell incredible.”

Beth leaned into him, liking the way he held her, her head tipping in his direction. “Daryl…”

She wasn’t sure what hell she wanted to say… she just kind of felt compelled to say his name. Beth had wanted him for so long. Having him finally holding her in a way that spoke volumes of his own feelings for her, left her greedy for more. She gasped as his hot breath blew across her ear. The vibrations of his voice rumbled across her skin as he acknowledged her. “Hmmm…”

When Abraham walked up one yard over, Daryl relinquished his hold on the blonde in his arms. The thought of anyone seeing him in such a compromising position left him a tad uneasy. Beth seemed to understand and without comment, wandered over to the garden and knelt down as she examined the veggies.

Daryl watched Abraham disappear around his house. When he turned back to Beth, he paused in mid-stride back to her. She was kneeling in the grass with her skirt billowing out, covering her legs, her arms outstretched as she cut a zucchini for dinner. The breeze caught her hair, and tendrils sifted in wind, her cheeks rosy with color, the blue in her eyes glowing in the waning sun. If he could’ve had a picture painted this would be the one. He’d never seen Beth look more beautiful than she did right now.

She must have felt him looking at her, because her head tilted in his direction at precisely that moment. Deliberately he made his way across the yard to her. An expression of complete serenity passed over her as she returned his admiring gaze. Her nose crinkled as she smiled up at him when he came to stand inches away from her. “What?”

“Jus’… jus’ beautiful.” Reaching down, he offered his hand. Pleasure rushed up his arm as her fingers curled around his, urging her up onto her feet, his eyes danced over her. His head shook in mild disbelief as he said, “Yer beautiful…”

Beth smiled shyly back at him. Her hand lifted, her fingers brushed the bangs out of his eyes, her smile growing when he didn’t flinch away from her touch. “You are the beautiful one.”

Hand in hand they made their way across the yard, and back in the kitchen. As they went about preparing their meal glittery glances and purposeful touches passed between them. Beth was standing chopping the zucchini, his fingertips grazed her hip as he came up behind her to grab the salt on a shelf overhead. 

While he was seasoning the venison, she wandered over to where he stood, her side pressed tight to his while she rinsed her knife at the sink. 

As he placed the venison on a hot skillet, he shot her a smoldering glance when she came to place the zucchini in another skillet. Playfully, she’d tugged at the whiskers on his chin.  


They finished cooking their meal and went to sit at the table. Instead of sitting across from each other like normal, Daryl pulled out the chair adjacent to his, saying, “here.”

Daryl stuck a piece of steak in his mouth, chewing he never took his eyes off her, reaching across the space that separated them, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “What’d’ya feel like after supper?”

Swallowing a mouth full of food, she shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe we could just hang out for a while.”

The last thing Beth wanted to do was share Daryl with anyone. If they happened to leave this house, chances are someone, somewhere would need him. She’d overheard his conversation with Abraham, and she just wanted a few minutes that was just the two of them. Especially now that their relationship had turned into something more. 

When their dinner was wrapping up, Daryl took her by the hand, urging her up from her seat. “M’ere.”

Beth stood between Daryl’s knees as he urged her forward. The magic of the evening dimmed in the wake of impending danger. It seemed they were always teetering on the brink of something… Something threatening their peace… their livelihood… their joy… And now, she had to worry about their relationship being short lived. At any time, one of them could go out and that would be it. That’s what her time in Grady had taught her… her father’s death… Every single moment was precious, and they didn’t get an unlimited time for happiness… In the blink of an eye it could all change.

Looking down at him, she let her fingers drift through his bangs, his hair unnaturally soft from his shower, she supposed. His lashes fluttered under her touch as her fingertips grazed his forehead. Feeling unbelievably selfish, she found herself saying, “When I was in Grady… I… I… thought… I thought I’d never see you again…”

“Y’ ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy, girl.” He gave her hand a tug, drawing her even closer to him, her legs bumping the inside of his thighs. “Didn’t stop lookin’ fer a second… Jus’ lost the trail. Wasn’t sure where t’ go.”

The sincerity staring back at her caused her to smile. “And just think weeks before that night, you could barely stand me…”

“Was jus’ angry at the world,” he told her, giving her leg a little pinch. “Y’ grew on me though…”

Relieved to see her mood had lightened a little, he shifted her back an inch and stood up in front of her. “Thought maybe we could watch one of them girly movies… Make up fer the one I ruined last night. Got one at Walmart earlier…”

“No, you did not,” she laughed. The very last thing she’d ever guess was Daryl sitting through a chick flick. Happiness flowed through her renewing the thrill of being on a date with Daryl Dixon. When he gave a shy nod in confirmation, she turned toward the living room taking him with her. “Which one?”

“Don’t fuckin’ know… 10 Things… somethin’ like that,” he grunted, leading her to the entertainment stand. Opening a drawer, he lifted the movie’s case out to show her.  


“Oh my god,” she squealed taking the case from his hand… “I haven’t seen this one in years… since… since… but is was one of my favorites.”

Eagerly she read the cover, barely able to hold back her excitement, as she read “10 Things I Hate About You.” “I used to love Heath Ledger… before… before…”

The thought of Heath dying and coming back as one of the monsters that plagued the earth was a bit disheartening. Pushing the thought aside, she made short work of the cellophane wrapped around the hard plastic. When Daryl remained silent, she chanced a look up at him, noticing a slight smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

She was pretty sure her eyes were glowing as she lifted up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, liking the way his lashes fluttered in response. “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”

“Anythin’ t’ make y’ happy.” Taking the case from her hands, he hurriedly opened it and slipped it into the DVD player. Once the movie was in, and the tv on, he took her by the hand and led her to the couch. When they sat down, Beth shivered slightly, and he pulled the burgundy throw off the back, and placed it over her legs. “Should keep y’ warm.”

Daryl was taken a bit by surprise when she lifted his arm and tucked herself up against him. He was even further amazed by how easily his arm went around her, his shoulder nearly cradling her head as the movie began to play. His thumb traced down her side, as his hand fit against her middle, liking the way she nuzzled deeper into his arms.

Her arm rested against his thigh, her fingers lightly stroking down his leg, he rested his chin on the top of her head, doing his best to turn his attention to the movie. Concentrating proved to be difficult considering she was burrowed into him, and her scent was playing havoc with his senses. A tingle kept shooting up his leg every time she drew her thumb across it in a long stroke.

Seemingly unaware of his dilemma, she said, “Did you know this movie is based on one of Shakespeare’s plays? Taming of the Shrew, one of his best comedies… Of course, being a modern version it’s a lot different, but still…”

“Nope,” he grunted, shaking his head as she glanced over her shoulder. “Didn’t know that…”

Quietly they watched the movie. As they settled in Beth turned with her back to him, pressing her spine against his side, her legs coming to lay across the cushions. Her head was still pillowed on his shoulder, and his arm tightening around her narrow waist. She let her hand pet down his arm, her thumb coasting over the soft hair of his forearm, kissing the crown of her head, he let his lips rest against her soft hair. He was so relaxed he nearly dozed off with her cozied up against him, yet when the boy on the tv started to sing, of course Beth joined in bringing him wide awake.

“You’re just too good to be true,  
Can’t take my eyes off you.  
You’d be like heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I’m alive.  
You’re just too good to be true,  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

I love you baby,  
And if it’s quite alright  
I need you baby,  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby,

Trust me when I say,  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don’t bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Now that I’ve found you, stay  
And let me love you,  
Baby,  
Let me love you…”

He listened intently while she followed along with the song. Once she fell silent again, he smiled, “Y’ seem to be enjoyin’ yer self, Ms. Greene.”

“Of course, I’m enjoying myself. I ate great food, I’m watching an amazing movie, and my date is the handsomest man I have ever known.” Tipping her head on his shoulder to look up at him, she studied him, her gaze tracing over the features of the man she’d loved for the last year. Her pupils dilated as her eyes drifted to his lips.

Daryl might have chuckled at her comment about being the handsomest man, yet the heat he detected in her gaze kept him silent. Awareness crackled between them, and suddenly, he couldn’t think of anything but kissing the girl in front of him. When her passion filled gaze lifted to his, he was effectively locked in, and the intensity radiating from her seemed to draw him closer. The tip of his nose skimmed the flesh of hers. Hesitating, his mouth hovered above hers an inch, her breath drifting over his lips, tantalizing him. The aroma of her alluring scent coaxed him forward, his mouth lightly pressing into hers, his hand coming up to cup the side of her head, his fingers burying into her soft tresses to hold her to him.

When she sighed against his mouth, her lips parting slightly, he let his own lips come open. Warmth curled through him as he kissed her slowly, his tongue coming out to tease along her bottom lip, enticing hers to join in the exploration. The first flick of her tongue against his caused sparks to shoot throughout his being, his fingers tightening in her hair, as he sunk into hers. The second press of her tongue against his, caused the intensity of the moment to thicken between them, his tongue delving deeper inside, winding around hers. A groan rumbled from his chest when she nipped his bottom lip lightly. His hold tightened, wanting her closer, he lifted her light form, bringing her to sit in his lap.

After she settle her ass in the cradle of his thighs, his fingers unraveled from her hair, letting his open palms float along her shoulders, down her arms. He traced the line of her ribcage while he plundered her mouth relentlessly now, unable to get enough. His fingers dug into the flesh of her trim waist, holding her tightly as sensation after sensation crashed through his veins, causing a blaze to ignite.

His body was stimulated by the pressure of her weight in his lap. Instantly, his cock thickened in his pants, growing uncomfortable by the restrictive clothes, he growled as desperation climbed to staggering heights. 

He’d been with women before. Usually brief encounters for self-gratification were the extent of his previous relationships, lasting only minutes at a time.  
This… this... was very different…

Beth wasn’t some quick fuck. She wasn’t someone he hoped he’d never see again. She was someone he treasured more than his own life. She was someone he’d go through hell and back for...

Beth was enthralled with the taste of Daryl. Tingles rippled through her body, leaving her breathless, her body turned in to him, the movie completely forgotten. She wasn’t quite sure how, but suddenly she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her, and she greedily accepted his unwavering attention.

She never thought it was possible to love him more. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if the feelings pulsing in her heated flesh had anything to do with love, but she found it difficult to fathom having this amount of passion if love wasn’t somewhat involved. 

When his mouth broke away from hers, and skated down her neck, she arched pressing her skin into his mouth. The scrap of his teeth against the tender flesh caused her eyes to roll. Exhaling heavily, her fingers feathered down his rough cheeks, liking the coarse texture of his beard under her soft fingertips. When he tasted the skin between her neck and shoulders, she gasped, a raging need consuming her, captivating her… Needing more of him, she lifted his face back to hers, she took his mouth again.

Their kiss this time was born of hunger. Eagerly, she nipped his lips, drawing out a tormented groan. Vaguely, she became aware of his hand coming to rest on her bare ankle, his rough skin hot on her smooth skin. Ever so slowly, his fingers climbed the flesh of her leg making its way up to her calf, rolling the thick muscle with a hard caress.

As a result of his bold touch, Beth squirmed in his lap, her ass rubbing against his hardened flesh. Curiosity hummed through her, her fingers combing down his neck to the exposed portion of his chest, her hips rocking against the thickness beneath her.

Beth was a virgin… She’d never really had the inclination to share that part of herself with another person. The only person she would have ever deemed worthy sat below her on this couch. 

Ravenous for him, she whimpered when his fingers wrapped around her thigh, his grasp hardening around her as he forced her to go still. The pace of his kiss slowed before he broke away, his heavy breath rushing against her lips, as he held his mouth away from hers. Her forehead rested against his as she fought to control the fire in her blood. “Why… why’d you stop?”

“Girl,” he gulped back his own desire, his eyes staring into hers. “Yer drivin’ me crazy… Need t’ slow down a bit…”

She studied him for a long minute. A harsh breath left her lungs before she gave a short nod. Pulling back, she climbed off his lap to sit next to him, trying desperately to gather her wits. 

She wasn’t quite sure what had happened, or why he’d stopped… Maybe she’d done something wrong, or maybe he didn’t want her. Confusion replaced the desire that had all but consumed her. Bracing herself against the cushions for strength, she gave a short nod, “I should probably go on home.”

Daryl watched the play of emotions on her beautiful face. When her features were full of confusion, he placed a touch on her bicep stopping her. “I was gonna… gonna see if y’ wanted to stay.”

“But...”

He seemed a bit bashful, hair falling to cover his eyes, as he continued, “Like t’ wake up t’ ya. Jus’ maybe we should jus’ take things slower…”

Beth couldn’t believe he was asking her to stay the night. She’d thought he was about to send her packing, and here he’d asked her to stay with him. An overwhelming sense of belonging filled her, and with a soft smile, she said, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Come on,” he told her, pushing the off button on his remote, he set it aside and climbed to his feet. Offering her his hand, he said, “Sure I got somethin’ y’ can sleep in.”

Her fingers curled in his, and she let him lead her upstairs to his room. Letting her hand go, he went to his drawer and found a pair of sweats and t-shirt for her. She took his offering and turned to the bathroom to change. When she came back into the bedroom, he sat on the side of his bed, and dressed for bed. He wore a pair of sweats similar to her own, and a simple thin wife beater.

“Which side…” She started, practically glowing with anticipation. The prospect of sharing a bed with Daryl was enchanting somehow.

“Doesn’t matter… Probably be sharin’ it anyway,” he told her. Standing he pulled the coverlet back and slipped beneath the sheets. He his sharp blue gaze watched intently as she followed suit on the opposite side of the bed.

Hesitantly, she laid down next to him, a thrill shooting through her as he tucked her form against his. Cupping her cheek, he turned her to him to kiss her softly. “Now quit teasin’ me… go t’ sleep.”

He chuckled when she lightly punched him in the stomach. “Think you’re the one teasing me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really sorry about how long this chapter has taken… Beth and Daryl’s first time is always very hard to write because it takes a lot… And I mean a lot of thought… To set the mood… finding the right way… to capture this moment is sometimes consuming.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading. The new comments I have received actually inspired me to get this chapter out. I hope you actually enjoy it very much… It was extremely difficult to get it just right.  
> Love your reviews and demands for more… Keep them coming and the writing seems to flow from my fingertips. 
> 
> We will get to the heart to hearts between Beth and Daryl I promise. I actually ended the chapter before this one because I had this particular scene in mind. Thanks so much for reading.  
> Please Review…

Sleep proved to be one hell of a concept; Daryl soon found. Beth’s hair was strewn across his face, her coconut scent surrounding him, making closing his eyes seem like a mere theory. She’d turned in the night, and her lush curves were pressed up against him, every once in a while, her bottom would shimmy against his hips. His cock was presently at full mast, a throb pulsing through his body, and all he wanted to do was rock into her.

Her head was cushioned on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, and he could hardly stop his fingers from spanning her soft stomach. Of its own accord, his nose nuzzled deeper into her thick tresses, finding the nape of her neck, his lips pressing lightly against her smooth skin. She gave a soft moan burrowing closer before settling back into the mattress. He would have shifted back giving her more room, but the thought of giving up the prize he currently held hardly seemed right.

Instead, Daryl’s fingers snuck beneath her tank top letting the tips skim Beth’s delicate belly button, his lips feathering across the top of her shoulder. Involuntarily, his hips thrust behind her, pressing his achy cock into her ass, his arm tightening bringing her back against his chest. Unable to help himself, he murmured in her hair, “Aww… Fuck…”

Daryl initially wanted to take things slower… Give them both an opportunity to grow accustom to their changing relationship… Having her go back to her house after taking this step just hadn’t seemed right. He wanted her here… Wanted to feel her curves draped over him like a wanton, yet that wasn’t what was happening. He was currently the one wrapped around her like a second skin.

He should pull back, put some inches between them, and close his fucking eyes. He had to go tracking and find answers in the morning. Being distracted out in the woods wasn’t a good idea, but neither was rolling over. The very last thing he wanted to do was give her space… They’d had years of space between them… And honestly, tracking dog ass tired was a small price to pay to enjoy the woman in his arms.

As the thought drifted through his mind, his fingers slid further into her shirt, his fingertips resting just below her breasts. Just as he brushed the underside of one plump mound, she inhaled sharply, her head tipping back against his face. 

Was she awake too?

Testing his theory, he let his rough fingers sweep down her abdomen, smirking when he felt her gasp. A rush of hot breath blew across her ear, and a shiver coursed through her, his fingers dug into the flesh of her hip staying her when she would have wiggled against him again. A growl rumbled from his chest… “Beth…”

“Hmm,” she whimpered a bit breathlessly.

Drawing a circle on her stomach, he smiled as the muscles fluttered against his touch, letting his lips caress her shoulder. “Y’ up…”

Beth sighed in response, arching her back, relishing the feel of his hard body behind her. She’d never slept with another person in the bed with her before, and having the person she’d craved so near was like… fucking amazing… Having his breath sift past her ear, caused the most delicious sensations to run through her… It was kind of like that eye rolling, toe curling sweetness, she’d been missing all her life…

When Maggie had met Glenn and spent every waking second pressed up against him, Beth had always thought it was a tad ridiculous but now… With Daryl enveloping her back, and his strong arm curled around her waist, there was nowhere on the planet she’d rather be. She understood now all the heated stares and the sudden disappearances. The need to be with that one other person that completed you entirely.

When his fingers pulled her hair back baring her neck, she leaned into the caress of his fingers as they feathered across her cheek. The tingles shooting down her spine kind of stole her ability to form a single syllable. “Mmhmm…”

Beth squirmed, her hips shifting into the cradle of his, encountering his hardness. A thrill went straight to her core when she felt the evidence of his desire… At least she assumed it was… Experimenting, she wiggled against him, loving the way his breath sucked in at the feel of her. Warmth flowed from her in response to his obvious need, wetness coating her center, urging her to appease the ache coiled in the pit of her stomach.

“Girl, yer drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy,” he admitted, the tip of his tongue coming out to trail down the skin of her neck. The corner of his lips tipped in amusement when she gasped in response. Her hand snaked behind his head, curling her fingers in his dark hair, holding him to her. Encouraged by her reaction, Daryl nipped at a spot connecting her neck and shoulder eliciting a moan from her. Sucking on the exposed skin, he whispered, “Wanna kiss y’, jus’ can’t get enough…”

Beth just couldn’t resist the need she heard in Daryl’s voice. Instantly, she turned her head, offering him her lips. This kiss was very different then the one they’d shared on the couch… This one was full of hunger… Daryl didn’t hesitate, diving his tongue deep into the recesses of her warm mouth, twisting and tangling with her own. 

The hand he’d used to move the hair from her neck went back to her waist, fumbling with the hem, his fingers delved under the clothe, finding her quivering belly. Nipping at her lips, his touch moved along her ribcage, tracing the bone in her hip, before letting his hands slide up to the flesh below her breasts.

Beth hummed as his knuckle skimmed the underside of her breasts. Breaking free of his exploring tongue, she whimpered, “Touch me… Please… Daryl, I want…”

Before she could finish her sentence the palm of his hand covered her breast. “Oh, my fucking god…”

The scrap of his calloused skin gliding over her puckered nipple stole her breath. Awakened by his touch, she grew restless, wanting… needing more…

Moving against him, she pressed her ass into the hard spike resting between her cheeks, her fingers knotting in his hair in desperation. A squeal escaped her throat when his thumbnail brushed over the bead of her nipple. As his fingers twisted the pouting nub, she whined against his mouth. “I wanna… can I…”

Beth wanted to touch him more than anything. She’d spent countless nights over the last year dreaming of running her fingers over his defined chest. She wanted to pull the whiskers on his chin… trace the sharp line of his jaw… kiss down his neck… over his pecks… 

Geez… There just wasn’t enough time in the world to do all the things with this man she dreamed of.

Kissing along her jaw, he licked her skin, whispering, “What, baby… what’dya want…”

Ever so slowly, she untangled herself from the man wound around her. Eagerly, she turned to face him, her hand going to cup his jaw, her gaze finding his in the darkened room. Letting her thumb graze the coarse hair of his beard, she leaned in… her lips hovering a breath away from his. “I just want to touch you too, Daryl… I’ve wanted to touch you for… Geez… I don’t even know how long anymore.”

Dipping his head, he kissed her softly on the mouth before withdrawing, his arms splaying widely. “Touch me…”

Beth held his gaze… Timidly she reached between them, her hand going to his shirt, yanking at the fabric. Licking her dry lips, she boldly asked, “Can we take this off?”

Without even batting an eye, he sat forward, and together they lifted the material over his abdomen to bare his torso then up and over his head, leaving him gloriously naked to the waist. Heat flashed in his eyes, when she lifted up to sit on her knees next to him, her fingers reaching for the defined muscle of his chest. She traced every line, dip and curve causing gooseflesh to ripple over his skin.

He wanted to ask her if they could take her shirt off, but he didn’t want to make her feel any type of pressure. Instead he reached for her bringing her back into his arms, groaning as she plucked at his male nipple. His eyes rolled as her fingers combed down his chest through the lightly sprinkled hair, her mouth lifted to his as she settled against him.  


Daryl shifted them on the bed until she was straddling his lap, assuring her free access to roam as she pleased. Okay… so he also ensured his own ability to explore her beautiful body as he pleased… It was sort of a win, win strategy…

Their new position brought her core into direct contact with his hard cock. She suddenly discovered a whole new type of wild. As his arms encircled her waist, his hands once again slipped beneath her shirt, she helplessly bucked in his lap. She felt like she was on fire… Every single fiber of her being was aflame with this insatiable want. Desperately, she returned his kiss, her fingers floating over his body.

Mindlessly, she rocked into his cock as he cupped her breasts. Kissing wasn’t nearly enough anymore she soon discovered, her lips leaving his to taste the skin of his jaw, his neck… his salty essence consuming her… his masculine scent hypnotic as she breathed him in… his taste so fucking addicting and she couldn’t get enough. Licking at the slamming pulse in his throat, she groaned as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. “You taste so good… I love… God… everything…”

Daryl was going insane… in fucking sane… 

She was straddling him… Okay… He’d done that… but right now she was rocking into his cock, and his balls were near exploding with careless abandon… He was right on the verge of embarrassing the shit out of himself… 

Then she was licking down his neck, nibbling at his flesh, and it all seemed hardly even fair. There was just a whole lot of things he wanted to do to her, but he wasn’t quite sure where to start. What he did know was he wanted no barriers between them, including the thin cotton tank, robbing him of her naked body…

Daryl let his fingers curl in her hair, drawing her a couple of inches away, the daze of desire still thick in the air. “Baby… baby… we gotta… I need t’…”

Finding the words to tell someone you wanted to devour them was not an easy thing to come across, Daryl discovered. Telling them you wanted to strip them bare, and kiss every inch of their body was even harder… When he stalled to find the right explanation, she moved to continue her innocent exploration, but his tangled fingers stayed her… “Baby… I wanna…”

His gaze left hers, a frustrated growl erupted from his throat as his words trailed off.

“What?” she inquired, studying him intently. “What do you want, Daryl? I’ll… I’ll give you anything…”

He searched her expression, realizing she meant exactly what she said… How had he missed the adoration radiating from her blue gaze for so long? She virtually lit up every time he walked into a room, even the night he’d interrupted her date with Noah, there’d been an undisguised heat he’d somehow missed… 

As his hand fluttered beneath her shirt, she knew what he couldn’t say, her intuition picking up on his stalled words. Holding his gaze, she guided his hands out of their hidden cove, and her fingers twinging around his, edged them to the hem of her shirt. Together they lifted the tank, an inch of skin being bared at a time. Finally, they lifted it over her head, and tossed it aside, his eyes never wavering even after she sat exposed before him. 

She sighed as his gaze traced over her face, down the slope of her neck, over her shoulder. A smile formed on her lips when his wandering eyes came to her breasts, and he swallowed nervously for control. He seemed halted in action somehow, and Beth felt bound to lead him back to her. Shrugging in all her bare glory, she whispered, “I’d give you anything…”

Confusion stole across his face. “Why?”

“Because you’re hot… because you’re sweet…” Tucking some of his hair behind his ear, she continued, “Because you saved me… Because you cooked me dinner… Because no matter what you’re always there to protect me… Because you interrupted my date with Noah…”

He chuckled at her last statement. This time he was the one to shrug, “Sorry bout that… jus’ couldn’t stand… y’ know… y’ bein’ with someone…”

“Someone else?” she finished. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. “That’s why… that’s why I’d give you anything.”

Daryl drew her mouth back to his as she finished speaking. 

She amazed him… she’d amazed him when they’d ran from the prison… her relentless courage in the face of disaster was the first thing he’d noticed about her. Her refusal to give up on him despite his constant temper when they’d started out together… The strength she’d shown in dealing with Dawn at Grady… The struggle she must have endured while being left on her own for months before he’d found her again… The way she cleaned up after him without him asking… The way she sat in the fucking driveway on a daily basis waiting for him to come home…

She fucking amazed him…

As the realization crashed in around him, his need returned with a vengeance, his mouth leaving hers to skate down her throat… In one fluid motion, his arm curled around her waist, and he rolled them until she lay beneath him. Beth seemed delighted by his display of dominance, her arms going around his neck, with a laugh… “So, fucking sexy… Mr. Dixon.”

“Sexy… huh?” His gruff voice trembling against her skin as he kissed his way down her neck. This time he didn’t stop or hesitate, kissing down her chest to her breast, his tongue tracing one perky nipple, causing her to gasp and squirm. Sucking the tip deep into his hot mouth, he groaned as the pearl slid across his tongue. “Yer the one that’s so fuckin’ sexy…”

When he finished exploring one breasts, he quickly shifted to the other, showing the same worship he’d given the first. The feel of her fingers in his hair, gripping the strands tightly, the moan filling his room assured him he was on the right path. Curling his tongue around her nipple, he glanced up breathing a breath of cool air on her tender skin. “Taste like fuckin’ heaven…”

An overwhelming need flowed through her, urging his mouth to hers, she kissed him with all the pent-up passion she’d squashed down for months. Their mouths, hands and fingers ran over each other in tandem, their breathes coming short… bodies growing warm… nearly to flaming. Just as Daryl’s fingers curled in the waistband of her sweats to pull them from her hips, an intrusive pounding echoed through the house breaking the spell binding them together.  


***

Pulling himself away from the sexy blond beneath him proved harder than he could ever imagine. In a dazed state filled with heady desire, Daryl managed to lift his weight from her slight form and grab his shirt from the floor as the relentless pounding continued on his front door. When she would have moved to follow him, he gave her a heated look, saying, “Stay jus’ like that beautiful… Plan on startin’ where we left off.”

A wide smile replaced the pout on her lips when he’d demanded her stay behind. With a smoldering wink, she replied, “Hurry back, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl gave her one last long look, before stomping toward his bedroom door as another knock echoed throughout his house. Murmuring beneath his breath, yanked the shirt down over his naked torso. When the banging resumed on his front door, he yelled, “Hold yer damn horses… Fuckin’ comin’… better be fuckin’ good t’… Ring yer goddam neck…”

Entering the foyer, Daryl made his way toward the source of the person intruding into the most intimate moment of his life. Impatiently he yanked the chain from the` slot and slid the deadbolt free with a loud click. When he opened the door, he found Carl standing mere inches away, wearing a shit eating grin.

“Hey, Daryl, what you up to?” the boy wanted to know, smirk he wore indicating he already knew exactly what he’d been up to moments ago. Bravely, Carl stepped in close as if to come into the house. “Feel like I might wanna watch a movie…”

Daryl glared at Rick’s son effectively blocking Carl’s entrance. Placing his arm against the threshold denying him access, he said, “Don’t fuckin’ think so… Lucky, yer Rick’s boy… Shouldn’t go around interrupting a man’s sleep like that… Could be dangerous…”

“Sleepin’ huh?” Carl laughed, the dimples in the boy’s cheeks flashing as his eyes rolled. “Funny was just over at Maggie’s, said Beth was here… Beth sleepin’ too?”

“Carl…” Daryl’s voice filled with a warning that was filled with annoyance. “Get yer ass off my porch…”

“Ain’t so funny havin’ someone interrupt your date, is it?” Carl instigated, with a short laugh before backing up and turning away from the door. “Have a goodnight, Daryl… Tell Beth I said hey.”

Laughter followed Daryl into the house as he slammed the door back into place, replacing the deadbolt, and chain. He pivoted on his heel with the intention of going back to Beth, only to find her on the bottom step of the staircase. Annoyance still apparent from Carl’s intrusion, he growled toward the woman.

“Thought I said t’ stay where you were. ‘member what happened the last time I told y’ t’ stay put.” 

Daryl stalked toward her, yet instead of alarm, heat skated up her spine. Stubbornly, her chin tilted as she bit her bottom lip. Beth stayed her ground as he came to stand before her. With all the naturalness in the world, as if she did so every day, she lifted her hands and cupped his rough cheeks. “Don’t go getting cross at me, Daryl Dixon, just cause Carl gave you a taste of your own medicine.”

He glared at her in disbelief with no real malice. “Can’t believe yer stickin’ up fer that little shit.”

“What ya gonna do about it, Dixon?” Daringly, she lifted a blond eyebrow. Tugging on the whiskers of his beard, leaning closer until her breath sifted across his lips. A light moan rippled from her as his hands encircled her waist, his fingers tightening in response to her pleasure. “Gonna spank me?”

Leaning into her, he nipped at her lips, a growl rumbling from his chest at the thought. “Should y’ know. Don’t ever fuckin’ listen t’ a word I say… Turn y’ over my knee… give y’ a swat or two.”

“Will my panties be down too?” she asked breathlessly.

Beth wasn’t sure where her boldness to tease Daryl came from, but judging by the lust covering his features, she was having the desired effect. Her fingers skated up his cheeks, and tunneled into his hair, gripping the strands tight, she pulled him until his mouth settled on hers. Hunger stole Beth’s breath as his tongue dove into her mouth, circling hers before sucking the morsel into his hot mouth. Her grip on his hair went lax, and she skimmed a touch down his shoulders, relishing the feel of his skin.

Letting her tongue pop free from his mouth, he whispered, “Want yer panties down?”

A throb coursed through Beth, and she let her fingernails bite into his hard flesh. Moisture seeped from her core at the suggestion in his voice. A shiver raced over her being, as his gruff voice played in her ear. “Daryl Dixon, I would love for you to take my panties down. In fact, I have thought about that very thing for a very long time.”

“Is that so,” he asked, his nose nuzzling her cheek, his teeth baring as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. Offering her a number of soft kiss, he groaned as his body throbbed instantly to life. “How longs a very long time?”

Beth shifted on the step, pulling back an inch or so she studied him intently, brushing his hair from his forehead so she could see his eyes she said, “Since the day I saw you standing there in the hall at Grady. Since you lifted me into your arms and carried me out of that horror show.”

Daryl had to admit her admission stunned him. He would have never guessed she harbored these types of feelings for him this long. Even while he was pleasantly shocked, pleasure rippled through him as she spoke. Of course, his feeling for her had changed around the same time. Besides the need to protect her, he’d felt this pull, a need to be near her. Daryl hadn’t exactly understood this sudden desire, at least not until she’d confided she was going on a date with Noah. Still it was better to realize how he felt now before things could get any more complicated. 

As the thought of losing her to another man tickled his mind, his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to the wall of his chest, her small breasts flattening against toned muscle. His arousal had heightened the moment he’d turned and found her behind him. Now he ground his achy cock into her slim hips, smirking when she moaned in response, her body moving against his. Daryl greedily took possession of her lips, kissing her with all the pent-up emotion he’d harbored for her. Between erratic kisses, he growled, “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Enflamed by the promise she heard in that simple statement, the yearning in Beth magnified beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Needing to be as close to him as possible, Beth’s hands delved beneath his shirt, gliding over his heated skin, pushing the tight cotton out of her way as she went. Daryl seemed to know what her aim was, lifting his arms so the material could be lifted over his head, forcing him to pull back momentarily. The second the black shirt fell to the floor, he once again reached for her, his fingers dancing along the hem the shirt she’d borrowed from his closet. With ease he pulled the garment up over her head, leaving her blessedly as bare as he, once the shirt she wore joined his in a heap at their feet, Daryl kissed a path down her neck.

He loved the way she arched into his touch, pressing her warm neck firmly into his lips, her gasp filling the silent corridor. Nibbling on her taunt flesh, Daryl’s tongue skated over the slope of her shoulder before trailing down her chest to her breast. Eagerly, he sucked the hard tip into his mouth, his hard teeth scraping over the swollen bud, his body humming with awareness when she cried out. 

Beth loved her vantage point on the first step of the staircase. The extra height gave her access to touch him as she wished, and while he devoured first one nipple before turning to the other, she was able to tunnel her fingers into his dark hair. Gripping the strands in a tight fist, Beth pulled him firmly against her, her nails biting into his scalp. In a gaze drunk with the lust he brought to life, she whispered, “That feels so good… Please… don’t stop…”

“Ain’t gonna stop,” he promised around the perky nipple, his broad hands coasting over her trim waist to the oversized sweatpants. Daryl hesitated, the tips of his fingers sneaking beneath the waistband, pausing briefly. When she rolled her hips toward him, her permission was unmistakable, yet still he lifted a searching gaze. “Beth…”

“Kiss me, Daryl.” When he would have raised his head to place his mouth over hers, she used the hold she had on his hair, and urged him lower. She sucked in a deep breath when his whiskers skimmed the flesh of her abdomen. “I want you to kiss me here…”

Willing to give her anything, he dropped to his knees, his hands running down the slope of her ass. Lightly he squeezed the rounded globes, testing their firmness before sliding down the back of her thighs. His tongue slipped over her smooth skin trailing around her belly button. As if he had all the time in the world, he kissed every inch of her belly. Sucking a bite of flesh into his mouth, drew on the morsel until she whimpered. “This the only place y’ want me t’ kiss?”

The air rushed out of Beth’s lungs as she looked down into his upturned face as the suggestion rang clear. Just the thought of having Daryl between her legs caused a spasm of want to rush to her core. She felt her cheeks heat even while passion built inside her. As wonderful as it sounded, having Daryl kiss between her thighs, voicing the idea stalled in her throat. She’d never imagined asking a man to do that to her.

Beth stared into his eyes, and confidence stole through her. “Will my panties be on or off?”

Daryl had never gone south of the border on a woman before. He’d never had the urge. With Beth however, his mouth filled with drool as her scent wafted through the material of her sweatpants. Yet when her audacious question played through his mind, he nearly went wild, a possessive growl rumbling from his chest. “Want ‘em on… or off?”

A blond brow lifted, “Surprise me…”

His fingers dug into her legs as her words trickled through him. His cock strained at the front of his pants until he thought he’d bust at the seams. That was all the encouragement he needed. With a quick tug, her sweatpants slid down her hips, leaving a pair of yellow lacey hipsters in their wake. Instantly, he was drawn to her arousal, his nose skimming the soft flesh of her thigh. A growl erupted from his throat when her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, urging him on, his tongue trailed the length of her thigh toward the crease of her legs.

The closer he moved to her core, the more wanton she became, gasping deep breaths as he licked his way along her line of her panties. While Daryl didn’t have much practice in pleasing a woman this way, he took her sounds as encouragement, listening to the quick intakes of breath and soft mews filling the foyer.

“Oh my… God… That feels incredible.” Beth watched intrigued as he sucked a portion of her flesh into his hot mouth. Scrapping the tender spot with his teeth, he shifted, using his hand against her plump ass to lower her to the steps below. Once her bottom sat against the carpeted step, he bent over her, his rough hands pushing her knees apart, until she was spread before him. Even while her panties were still in place, she couldn’t help the vulnerability that coursed through her. When her hands would have came down to cover herself from him, his fingers tangled with hers to stay her. “Daryl…”

“Y’ alright…” His gaze met hers, holding her hands with his, fully prepared to stop if she so much as breathed resistance of any kind. “Want me t’ stop?”

Beth bit her bottom lip as the fire within her built to a raging inferno. Taking his pause in action to catch her breath, she found herself shaking her head. “No… Daryl, I just… I’ve never…”

“Me either,” he confided dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose. “If y’ want me t’ stop… Might kill me, but I will…”

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Nibbling on his bottom lip, she whimpered, “Don’t stop… Please…”

Without further hesitation, Daryl’s attention went back to the apex of her thighs, smelling the want flowing from her core, his mouth began to water. Dropping her fingers, he opened her thighs with a firm touch, holding her open as he went down on his knees before her. His fingers slid down her thighs, caressing her, even as his mouth came within inches of her pussy. Daryl felt her shudder as her hot breath played over her, drawing him in until the tips of his tongue slid over the lace of her panties.

Beth involuntarily bucked in response to Daryl’s hot tongue dragging over her. Instinctively, she wound her fingers in his hair, holding him to her, urging him on. “That feels…. Oh my… Wow.”

The first taste of her on his tongue enlisted a new type of addiction, Daryl could never have fathomed, encouraging him to lick her again and again, loving the dew of her heated center seeping through the material of her panties. Soon the barrier of even lace was too much, and he used the tip of his finger to pull it aside to the creamy flesh beneath. His finger swept down her dewy pussy, loving the slickness he encountered. Knowing that he created this deep desire in her made his cock throb intensely. “Fuck… baby… Y’ feel so fuckin’ good…”

When the tip of his tongue flicked at her clit, Beth let out a cry, “Oh… ooooh… right there… yessss… shit.”

“Right here…” Again, his tongue flipped over the pearl of her existence. A thrill shot through him when she once again released a string of moans. Using both hands he spread her wide open, his fingers holding her panties out of the way, dragging the length of his tongue from her core to her clit. When her hips thrust upward, he grinned against her wet pussy. “Like that, baby… Could lick y’ all fuckin’ night…”

When she merely whimpered in reply, he went to work pleasing this amazing creature that for reasons beyond his understanding decided he was the one. Sucking her swollen bud into his mouth, Daryl let the tip of his thumb caress her slit, wanting nothing more to enter her body. Apparently, she liked what he did, lifting her bottom from the step to press her pussy deeper into his mouth, reaching for the ecstasy his attention promised.

Beth nearly fainted on the spot when Daryl dipped further down, his tongue sliding deeply into her body. Thrusting her hips, she pumped into his mouth, undeniable lust ripping through her. His tongue plunged over and over into her hot core, and her need built and built until she was mindless with pleasure. Riding his face in a way she could never have imagined, the fire inside her burst in a series of stars, exploding behind her tightly closed eyes. “Yessss… Ooooh…. Just like that…. Oh fuck…”

Daryl had never tongue fucked anyone before. After this experience however, he promised to do it as often as absolutely possible. Tonguing her until the last string of passion seeped from her body, leaving her a puddle on the staircase, he lifted his head with a satisfied grin. “Like that, baby…”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review...

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. Your reviews mean a lot. Thanks for reading and come back for more. The progress of this story is really based on how well it is recieved. Please review.


End file.
